My Own Self Worth 2: Healing the Past
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "My Own Self Worth" Mikey is having trouble dealing with the effects of what happened to him in the first story. And he's not the only one having trouble dealing. Can the brothers help each other through it? Or will they end up turning against each other? Rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/n OK everyone here is the sequel to my story "My Own Self Worth" for you. Hope you all enjoy it. As usual I don't own TMNT or its characters.**

 **My Own Self Worth 2: Healing the Past**

 **Ch 1 A Weird Encounter**

Raphael woke with a start, sweating and panting after having a horrific nightmare. He had dreamed that the Shredder had invaded the lair and had killed his entire family, while he stood by helplessly and watched. Raph sat up and winced as a slight stab of pain went through his legs. Although it had been a month since Karai had caused injuries to his legs the red masked turtle still had pain in them every now and then. Pulling back the covers Raphael rubbed the scar marks on his legs until the pain stopped. Looking over at the clock Raph saw that it was 2 am. "Well I'm wide awake," he thought to himself. "May as well get up." With those thoughts Raphael stood and walked out of his room and began to walk towards the kitchen. But suddenly a very painful spasm went through his legs, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Raph put his hand over his mouth to muffle the cry in the hopes his family wouldn't wake. But those hopes were quickly dashed when he heard his brothers' bedroom doors open.

"What's going on?" came the sleep filled voice of Leonardo. Then the oldest turtle noticed his directly younger brother on the floor. "Raph what happened?" Leo cried out running over to his brother's side and kneeling beside him.

"Leg spasm," Raphael grunted through the pain he was still experiencing.

"I'll get some medicine," Donatello said, running towards his lab. Moments later he returned with some pills. "Here Raph these should help," Donnie said, handing his brother the pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks Donnie," Raph said, taking the pills and swallowing them. "Sorry I woke you guys."

"What were you doing out here anyways?" Leonardo asked as he and Donatello helped Raphael to his feet.

"Couldn't sleep," the green eyes turtle muttered. "Bad dream."

"You get those too?" Michelangelo asked, causing his brothers to look at him.

"Mikey you still are having nightmares?" Donnie asked with concern.

"Not all the t-time," Mikey stammered, avoiding eye contact. "J-Just s-some t-times." Although Michelangelo's studdering had gotten much better he still studdered when he go excited or nervous or over emotional. But Mikey was used to it by now.

"Michelangelo I think you and Raphael need to come with me," Splinter piped up, suddenly appearing. "Now please." Michelangelo and Raph exchanged confused looks but both brothers obeyed and followed the father and master into his room. Raphael was limping slightly as he was walking.

"Well that was a bit strange," Donatello said, scratching his head.

"Yeah it was," Leo said with a nod. "But knowing Sensei there's a good reason for it." Donnie nodded in agreement and with that the two brothers headed back to their room to try and get back to sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next morning everyone was up bright and early for their morning training. Raph and Mikey had had a much needed talk with Splinter and ended up spending the night in his room. Now both brothers were feeling much better and were itching to begin their training. Since it was Saturday their good friends, April O'Neil and Casey Jones were joining them. Although this was more along the line of therapy for April and Raphael, since both were still recovering from leg injuries. After training for a couple of hours they took a break and got some lunch. Then they enjoyed some leisure time. Later in the evening Splinter appeared and cleared his throat. "I have something very important to say," the wise old rat said. This got the attention of the group and they all looked at him. "I feel that great progress has been made in everyone's recovery," Splinter continued. "And so when Leonardo and Donatello go on patrol tonight Michelangelo you and Raphael may join them."

"R-Really?!" Michelangelo cried out, a huge smile going across his face. Every since he and Raph had gotten injured Splinter had not allowed them to leave the lair for fear they may get hurt.

"Yes I feel you both are ready," Splinter said with a smile.

"Finally," Raphael muttered.

"What was that Raphael?" Splinter said, arching an eyebrow.

"Er I said thank you Sensei," Raph said, thinking quickly.

"Y-Yeah th-thank you S-Sensei!" Mikey said excitedly, throwing his arms around Splinter. Splinter smiled and returned his son's hug. "I'm g-going to c-call M-Mondo and see if he and M-Mona w-wanna c-come." With that Michelangelo pulled out his T-com and texted his mutant gecko friend. Minutes later his T-com beeped. "Th-They're c-coming," Mikey said, still excited.

"Alright Mikey calm down," Leonardo said with a smile.

"I'm calm," Michelangelo huffed, crossing his arms.

"Mona's coming here?!" Raphael cried out, his green eyes wide. "I'd better get ready." With that the red masked turtle ran out of the room, causing the group to smile slightly.

"Yeah better get ready for you girlfriend Raph!" Casey called out in a mocking tone of voice. April groaned and smacked the dark headed teen upside the head. "Hey!" Casey cried out, rubbing his head. "What was that for?!"

"For being a jerk," April said angrily. "You know you could learn something from Raph Casey. At least he knows how to clean up before seeing his girlfriend unlike you."

"Ok ok I get it," Casey grumbled. "I'm sorry ok? And I'll try to do better about cleaning up before we go out."

"Anyways," Leo said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "We should all get ready for patrol before Mondo and Mona get here." With that the group dispersed to gather their weapons.

TMNTTMNTMTNT

An hour later Mona Lisa and Mondo Gecko had arrived at the lair. The siblings greeted the group and Mikey and Mondo exchanged high fives. "So where's Raph?" Mona asked, looking around for her boyfriend.

"He had to go put on his makeup," Casey mocked. April elbowed her boyfriend hard in the gut and he said quickly, "I mean he's in the can."

"Not much better," April muttered. Suddenly the group heard a growl and Raph came stomping in the room and he promptly punched Casey hard in his arm, causing the teen to groan in pain. "Serves you right Casey," April said with a smile.

"Are we goin' or what?" Raphael said after giving Mona a kiss.

"L-lets go!" Michelangelo cried out. With that the group left for their nightly patrol.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

An hour later the group was going from rooftop to rooftop searching for trouble. And so far there was none to be found. They were soon on the East side of town. "Hey this place looks familiar," Mondo said.

"It should," Mona said with a grunt. "This is the roof of our old apartment building."

"You mean where you and Mondo grew up?" April asked.

"And where our parents still live," Mona put in. "At least I think they do."

"They could have moved," Mondo pointed out. "I wonder..." Just then the group heard the door open. Thinking quickly the group hid. They saw a middle aged couple emerge. The women was tall and slender, very much like Mona, and she had dark hair and dark eyes. The man was tall as well only he was more scrawny looking, very much like Mondo. He had graying brown hair complete with a mustache and blue eyes. "Oh my God," Mondo whispered. "Mom and Dad." They others exchanged looks but said nothing. They just watched.

"Oh Nick do you realize its been a year almost to the day since we last seen our babies?" the women was saying.

"Irene I've told you a hundred times we need to move on," Nick said, his voice coming out slightly annoyed. "I mean Mona and Alex haven't even attempted to contact us in a year. Obviously they want nothing to do with us."

"Well we didn't give them much of a choice now did we?" Irene cried out, glaring at her husband. "For God's sake Nick you pulled a gun on them and threatened to shoot them! Our own kids Nick!"

"Oh and like you were so perfect Irene!" Nick cried out, throwing his hands in the air. "As I recall you called them freaks!"

"I was scared!" Irene protested. "I wish to God I could take it back. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Neither was I!" Nick shouted. "Shit Irene why the Hell do we have the same argument every damn night?!"

"Because we were terrible parents," Irene said, getting a tissue out of her pocket and dabbing her eyes with it. "And what's worse is that we may never get a chance to make it right."

"Yes you will," Mona said suddenly. Nick and Irene gasped and turned towards the shadows. Mona emerged from the shadows with Mondo right behind her.

"Mona?' Irene whispered, her black eyes wide. "Alex?"

"Hi Ma," Mondo said with a slight wave. "Hey Pop."

"My God!" Irene said running up to her children. "Nick can you believe it? They're here!"

"Yeah Irene I got eyes ya know," Nick said, rolling his blue eyes. Then he looked at his children. "Is it really you?" he whispered.

"Yeah Pop its really us," Mondo said with a smile.

"Its so good to see you guys," Mona said with a smile of her own. The mutant lizard went to embrace Irene but her mother flinched when she made the effort.

"I'm sorry," Irene said, backing away. "I thought I could do this but I can't. Please forgive me." With that she ran back inside the building.

"I'll talk to her," Nick offered. "Come back tomorrow. I'm sure I can get her to listen." With that Nick was gone. The turtles took the opportunity to emerge along with April and Casey. Raph put his arm around Mona and Mikey put his hand on Mondo's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry guys," Donatello said softly.

"I don't get it," Mondo said, shaking his head. "Ma said she wanted to make things right but she had a chance to and she freaked."

"I'm sure you Dad can talk to her,"Leonardo said with a small smile.

"Ma can be real stubborn sometimes," Mondo said.

"Try a judgmental bitch all the time," Mona growled, wiping her eyes angrily.

"Mona," Raphael began.

"Lets just go," Mona hissed as she stormed away. Shrugging the group followed suit, deciding it was best to let it go for now.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Sorting out the Hurt

**A/N Thank you all for the three reviews and four follows for my first chapter. I really appreciate them. Enjoy ch 2 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 Sorting out the Hurt**

A little while later the group was back in the lair. "Mona.." Raph began. But he was cut off by his girlfriend's angry cry.

"Look Raph I really don't wanna talk about it," Mona growled, trying not to show how upset she really was. Mona flopped down on the couch where Raphael was already seated. Leo and Mikey were on chairs while Donnie took a seat on the floor. April and Casey were leaning against the wall

"It may do you some good to talk about it," Donatello said, trying not to sound like he was being pushy.

"He's right sis," Mondo said, sitting beside his sister. "I think it'll do us both good to talk about it."

"Alex you know I don't do the emotional thing," Mona said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Then let me do the talkin'," Mondo suggested. Mona let out a sigh, knowing she was beat.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Talk away. But don't expect me to contribute."

"Fair enough," Mondo said. "Alright then. I don't know 'bout you Mona but I'm pissed as Hell right now."

"And I'm not?" Mona shot back, glaring at her brother.

"Well duh of course you are," Mondo said, rolling his orange eyes. "But you're even more pissed than usual here."

"Look guys there's a bright side to this," April pointed out.

"Yeah?" Mona snapped, shooting the red head a look. "Well excuse me for not seeing the bright side of this April."

"Well at least your Dad didn't flip out on you," April said. "So maybe there's still hope for things to be alright again with your parents."

"Hey yeah she's right sis," Mondo said, his eyes lighting up. "Pop didn't freak out on us. In fact he was actually talkin' to us normal. Ya know like he used to before we got mutated."

"Yeah I guess that's true," Mona said softly. "And Ma always listens to Daddy. Maybe she'll listen this time too."

"There ya go," Raph said, giving Mona's shoulder a squeeze. "Feel better now?"

"A little," Mona said with a sigh. "But I'm still pissed that Ma reacted the way she did."

"Hey who wouldn't be?" Michelangelo chimed in. "I know I would be." Mona smiled at her orange masked friend and let out a tired sigh.

"Alex I think I'm gonna head home," Mona said as she stood. "I'm pretty beat.

"Yeah I am too," Mondo said as he too stood and stretched. "See y'all later." With that Mona gave Raphael a kiss and Mondo gave Mikey a fist bump and with a wave the siblings were gone.

"Whelp I'm pretty beat too," Raph said with a yawn.

"I think we could all use some sleep," Leonardo chimed in with a yawn of his own.

"Yeah," Casey said a he stretched. "Me and Red need to get home anyways. See y'all." With that the group went their separate ways for the night.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the next day on the other side of town trouble was brewing. The Shredder was brooding. In the last month he had observing his daughter, Karai trying to figure out of she was keeping a secret from him. In most circumstances she was acting normal but whenever the subject of the turtles she seamed evasive. And this angered the Shredder greatly. But the armor clad man was determined to get to the bottom of things. On this particular day he took Karai off to the side to talk to her. "Karai," the Shredder began. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"What is it Father?" Karai said, looking at the Shredder.

"This last month I feel as though you have been hiding something from me," Shredder said, looking his daughter directly in the eye.

"I don't understand," Karai said with confusion. "Father I would never hide anything from you."

"Karai," Shredder began again. "I know you very well and I can always tell when you are keeping something from me."

"Father..." Karai began. But she was cut off by Shredder's rising voice.

"When you were taken by Splinter and you returned I asked you if you knew where their lair is," Shredder reminded his daughter. "And you told me you weren't taken to their lair. Was this true or not?"

"Why are you pushing this now?" Karai asked, her voice having an edge to it. "Why not question me a month ago?"

"You were not at your strongest then," Shredder informed his daughter. "But you have healed and I feel you are strong enough to handle it. Now I will ask again: Were you taken to the turtles' lair or not?" Karai stared at her father and opened her mouth to respond. But before she could Tiger Claw came into the room.

"Master forgive me but there is trouble," the assassin said with a bow.

"It had better be important," Shredder growled.

"I would not interrupt if it was not important," Tiger Claw said. "Hun and his Purple Dragons are causing trouble in your territory. They are trying to take over."

"Is that so?" Shredder growled, clenching his fists tight. "We will see about that. Tiger Claw I want you and Karai to get Bradford and Xever and take care of the problem. And make sure the Foot Bots are with you."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow as he exited the room.

"Yes Father," Karai said with a bow of her own.

"And Karai we will continue our discussion when you return," Shredder informed his daughter.

"Yes Father," Karai said as she exited the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leo and his brothers were responding to Casey's S.O.S. The dark headed teen had gotten in over his head and was trying to fend off Hun and his Purple Dragons on the West Side of town. When the turtles got to the warehouse they were met by April, Mona Lisa and Mondo. Thought you guys could use help," Mona said with a smile.

"Always glad to have it," Leonardo said with a smile of his own.

"So what's the plan Leo?" Donnie asked, looking at his oldest brother.

"We split up," Leo declared. "April you and Raph are together. You take east. Donnie you and Mondo are together. You guys take west. Mikey you and Mona are with me. We'll go straight. Be careful guys."

"We will," the group said as they split up. Raphael and April weren't walking far when they heard the sounds of fighting. But to their surprise it wasn't Casey they found. Instead they found Karai, Dog-Pound and Fishface fighting with Hun's Purple Dragons while Hun and Tiger Claw were facing off.

"Should we go in?" April whispered, looking over at her red masked friend. Raph opened his mouth to respond but before he could they heard a loud thud followed by grunts and the sliding of a body across the floor. To April and Raphael's shock they saw Donatello and Mondo, with their weapons drawn. The duo had succeeded in taking out the Foot Bots as well as any Purple Dragon guards that had been along the way. And now they were engaged in battle with the other members of the group.

"Guess that's our cue," Raph said, taking out his sais and spinning them. With that the duo leapt into action. But they were soon on the losing end due to the fact that both Shredder's minions and the Purple Dragons were against them. But as luck would have it just when they thought all hope was lost Casey came swooping in along with Leonardo, Mona, and Mikey.

"Oh yea t-time for s-some -serious b-butt k-kicking!" Michelangelo cried out as he spun his nunchakus. Dog-Pound stepped in front of Mikey and cracked his knuckles.

"Time to put you out of your misery freak," the mutant wolf snarled as he lunged for Michelangelo. But the orange masked turtle quickly jumped to the side and hit Dog-Pound hard in the back with his nunchakus.

"Wh-whose g-gonna put who out of th-their m-misery?" Mikey mocked. Dog-Pound let out a growl and swung at the youngest turtle, who once again dodged the blow and delivered a hard hit once again sending Dog-Pound to the ground.

"You'll pay for that you studdering freak!" Dog-Pound roared. Michelangelo merely smirked at his foe and looked to his side. Just then a loud cry was heard, "Cowabunga!" and Mondo Gecko came flying in and his Dog-Pound hard, knocking him out cold.

"Yeah alright!" Mondo and Mikey cried together, giving each other high fives. "We did it! Michelangelo shouted.

"Yeah!" Mondo cried out. Just then they heard a loud thud and saw Hun had knocked both April and Casey to the ground. Mikey and Mondo raced to help their friends before Hun killed them.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please**


	3. Betrayal

**A/N Thank you to my lone reviewer for ch 2. I'm glad to have some feedback even if its just one. Get ready for a little Leorai in this chapter. I love this ship almost as much as I love Ramona. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 Betrayal**

Meanwhile Leo and Karai were battling it out. "Karai you don't have to do this," Leonardo began.

"Yes I do!" Karai cried out as she swung at the oldest turtle. "I'm doing this for my father!"

"The Shredder isn't your real family Karai!" Leo cried as he dodged the enraged teen's blow. "We are! We're the ones that care about you! Not him!"

"Enough!" Karai shouted as she kicked Leonardo hard to the ground and knelt on his chest. "I've had enough of your lies Leonardo!" Karai snarled, her face inches from the oldest turtle's.

"It isn't lies," Leo said, his voice strained from Karai's weight on his chest. "Its true. We all care about you. Especially me. And I know you care about us to. Or at least you care about me. The fact that you haven't told Shredder where our lair is proves you care."

"I care nothing for you," Karai snarled, putting her sword to Leonardo's throat. Then the blue masked turtle did something that shocked even himself. He reached up and pulled Karai's face to his and kissed her. Karai was shocked at first but to her dismay she found herself enjoying the kiss. But this didn't last long. She soon went back to her enraged self and jerked away from Leonardo. "Distractions won't work," she snarled as she raised her sword. "Time to say goodbye Leonardo." But before she could suddenly Raphael was there and he kicked Karai away.

"You ok Leo," the red masked turtle said helping his brother to his feet.

"Yeah I'm good," Leo said with a sigh. "Thanks Raph."

"C-C'mon b-bros l-lets go!" Michelangelo cried out motioning towards an open vent where Donnie, April, Casey, Mona and Mondo were already. Leonardo and Raph ran towards the vent and after everyone was through Raphael bent the bars so no one could follow them.

"Damn you turtles!" Karai snarled. "Damn you all the Hell!"

"We need to get out of here," Tiger Claw pointed out, indicating the Purple Dragons that were coming onto the scene. With that Karai threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared she and her minions were gone and heading back to the Shredder's lair none of them looking forward to telling him what had just happened.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Once everyone was back at the lair and April and Casey had gone home Raph pulled Leo off to the side. "Ok Leo what gives?" the red masked turtle demanded, crossing his arms in front of him.

"What are you talking about Raph?" Leonardo asked, a hint of annoyance to his voice.

"I'm talkin' 'bout that lip lock you had on Karai," Raphael said, making sure he kept his voice low.

"You saw that?" Leo said, his blue eyes wide.

"Yeah I did," Raph said, his voice having an edge to it. "So like I said before Leo: what gives?"

"I only did that to distract her," Leonardo said, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. "It didn't work." Raphael stared at his slightly older brother deciding if he was lying or not. Just then Mikey and Donatello joined the group.

"What's going on?" Michelangelo asked, looking from one brother to another.

"Oh not much," Leo said, trying to shrug it off.

"Yeah not much," Raph said, the sarcasm dripping. "Except for the fact that Leo kissed Karai."

"What!?" Mikey and Donnie cried. "But Leo isn't she like our enemy?" Michelangelo asked.

"She's not all bad Mikey," Leonardo declared. "I know she wants to do the right thing. I know she cares deep down."

"How can you be so sure Leo?" Donatello asked.

"She hasn't told Shredder where are lair is Donnie," Leo pointed out. "And when I kissed her she didn't pull away right away. I think that proves something."

"Yeah that you're crazy," Raphael said rolling his green eyes. Leonardo shot his directly younger brother a glare.

"Actually I don't think he's that crazy at all," Mona Lisa piped up suddenly. The four brothers jumped, having forgotten that Mona and Mondo were still there. "Yeah we kind of heard the whole thing," the mutant lizard said with a slight laugh. "And I've gotta say Leo has a point Raph. Karai hasn't ratted you guys out yet so maybe she's having a change of heart."

"Finally someone that makes sense," Leo said, smiling at his lizard friend.

"Yeah but ya gotta be real careful here Leo," Mondo chimed in. "Karai is still the enemy here and ya really shouldn't let your emotions blind you."

"Finally makin' sense there kid," Raph said, putting his arm around Mondo.

"That goes for you to Raph," Mona put in. "Don't let your hate for Karai blind you to the fact that she just might be good deep down." Raphael said nothing. He merely let out a growl and crossed his arms.

"Raph hates it when people point out his emotional flaws," Mikey whispered to Mona.

"So I've been told," Mona said with a grin. Then she turned to Raph and said in a baby voice, "He just gets all huffy when someone points out that he's wrong. Don't you honey?" Mona let out a giggle when she said this part.

"You know," Raphael said, his voice low and threatening. "You're lucky you're my girlfriend Mona otherwise I'd pound ya for that remark."

"Jeeze Raph I was just joking around," Mona said, rolling her blue eyes. "Chill will ya."

"Raph you really should calm down," Leonardo said.

"Don't fuckin' tell me what to do Leo," Raph snarled, glaring at his older brother

"Raph," Michelangelo began.

"Ya know Mikey," Raphael snarled, "Unless you have somethin' useful to say, which I doubt, then shut the Hell up."

"You k-know wh-what R-Raph why d-don't you sh-shut up?!" Mikey shouted, glaring at his brother.

"Mikey don't get all worked up," Donnie said gently.

"Y-you're r-right D," Michelangelo said, still glaring at Raph. "I'm not g-gonna let him get to me. He s-says he's ch-changed but he's s-still the s-same h-hot headed a-asshole he a-always was." With that Mikey turned and stormed out of the room. Donatello went after his younger brother, worried about his mental state.

"God Raph why must you be such a dick?" Mona said with a groan.

"Well Mona if you don't like it why don't you just leave?" Raphael snarled.

"You know what?!" Mona shouted. "If you're gonna be like this then I will. C'mon Alex lets go!" With that Mona and Mondo stormed out of the the lair.

''Well Raph," Leo said. "Once again you managed to push people to far. But then again that seams to be what you do best." With that Leonardo left the room, leaving Raph alone.

"What in the Hell is wrong with me?" Raphael thought, punching the wall. "I say I'm gonna change but then I do the same thing over again. I need to do some serious thinkin'." With that Raph went to the dojo to let of steam and do some serious thinking.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Karai had arrived back at the Shredder's lair and she was furious to say the least. "Ugh why the Hell do I let him get under my skin?!" the teen snarled, punching the wall. "He's wrong. I don't care about him. The only one I care about is my father. That's why I'm gonna do something I should have done weeks ago." With that Karai barged into the Shredder's room. Shredder was talking with Tiger Claw and both villains looked over at Karai when she entered.

"What's the meaning of this Karai?" Shredder demanded.

"Father you were right," Karai said. "I have been keeping something from you. But that ends now."

"Continue," Shredder said.

"I lied before when I said I didn't know where the turtles' lair was," Karai confessed. "I do know where it is and I'll take you there right now."

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. Home Invasion

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the follows** **.** **I'm glad that people are reading my story. Without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 Home Invasion**

"I see," Shredder said after a minute. "And why are you choosing to tell me now Karai?"

"I was confused," Karai admitted. "I let them get to me. I bought into their lies and I was battling with my emotions and that was weak. I'm sorry Father. I'm sorry I let you down."

"You were confused my daughter," Shredder said as he stood. "But I am glad that you are telling me this now."

"So where is their lair?" Tiger Claw asked, eyeing Karai suspiciously. "I trust you'll tell us."

"I'll do better than that," Karai declared, giving Tiger Claw a sharp look. "I'll show you."

"Tiger Claw gather Bradford, Xever and the Foot Bots," Shredder commanded. "We're attacking our enemies where they live while they sleep."

"Yes Master," Tiger Claw said with a bow as he exited the room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile in the lair Donnie and Michelangelo were having a heart to heart talk. "Mikey I know this is hard for you," Donatello was saying. "But Raph has a temper. And that's something that isn't going away anytime soon."

"Yeah I know," Mikey said with a sigh. "And I'm trying not to get so angry with him. Its just..." Michelangelo trailed off, not quite sure how to continue.

"Just what?'' Donnie asked, softly. Mikey looked away, not wanting his directly older brother to see the emotion in his eyes. Donatello put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Go on Mikey," Donnie said softly. "Its ok."

"I b-blame him," Michelangelo whispered, his voice cracking. "I b-blame R-Raph for wh-what h-happened to me. I k-know I sh-shouldn't but I s-still do. And I f-feel t-terrible th-that I do." Mikey wiped away the tears that were creeping out of his eyes.

"Oh Mikey," Donatello whispered walking in front of his orange masked turtle and wrapped his arms around him. Michelangelo layed his head on his genius brother's shoulder as he softly cried. Donnie rubbed his brother's shell and comforted him the best he could. Just then the duo heard a loud bang. Exchanging looks the pair went out into the living room to investigate.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Raphael was in the dojo, punching the punching bag over and over. Just the Leo entered the dojo and the two brothers looked at each other. "Raph," the blue masked turtle began.

"Leo I really don't wanna hear it ok?" Raph said as he began punching the bag again.

"I wasn't going to lecture you Raph," Leonardo declared. "I was just checking on you. I know how you can get."

"Yeah well as you can see I'm fine," Raphael grunted as he delivered punch after punch. "And no I don't wanna talk about it. I don't need ya to point out the fact that I drove Mona away and Mikey hates me."

"Raph Mona will be back," Leo said with a sigh. "And Mikey doesn't hate you. They both just got angry with you. But.."

"I already know its my own damn fault," Raph growled still punching away.

"Raph," Leonardo began. But before he could finish a loud bang was heard.

"What the Hell was that?!" Raphael cried out.

"C'mon!" Leo shouted as he ran out of the dojo with Raph right behind him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Seconds later the four brother were at the source of the bang along with Splinter. To the family's shock the saw smoke coming from the garage area. "What the..." Donatello began. But he didn't get a chance to finish because just then a huge explosion blew a chunk of the wall out sending the family flying through the air. When the dust cleared the group was shocked to see Tiger Claw standing there with Dog-Pound and Fishface beside him.

"We have you now turtles," Tiger Claw snarled aiming his laser gun at the group. "There's no where to run."

"How..." Leonardo began, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"A little birdie told us exactly what we needed to know," Dog-Pound snarled, cracking his knuckles. Without another word the group attacked. Dog-Pound set his sights on Mikey while Fishface went for Raphael. Tiger Claw began to advance on Leo but suddenly a voice shouted, "No! He's mine!" Leonardo looked and to his dismay he saw Karai emerge from the dust with Shredder right behind her.

"Leonardo is mine!" Karai snarled, aiming her sword at the oldest turtle.

"Then you're mine," Tiger Claw growled, setting his sights on Donnie, whose brown eyes were wide.

"No!" Splinter shouted as he lunged for Tiger Claw. But he was intercepted by the Shredder, who delivered a hard hit to the brown coated rat, sending him flying across the room and into the wall.

"Sensei!" Leo cried out. But he didn't get a chance to help his father because Karai came swooping through the air and kicked Leonardo hard in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Groaning in pain Leo got to his feet only to be met by Karai's fist. But Leonardo thought quickly and grabbed Karai's fist before it could make contact with his face. Leo pulled Karai's arm behind her and wrapped his other arm across her shoulders. "Karai why are you doing this?!" Leonardo shouted.

"I should have done this when I first returned!" Karai shouted as she struggled to break loose. "But I was weak minded and let your lies get in my head!"

"They're not lies Karai!" Leo cried out. Karai growled and kicked Leonardo hard in his leg. This caused his to loosen his grip. This was just what Karai needed to break free. Karai let out a furious cry and swung her sword at Leo. But the oldest turtle was ready and held up his katanas, blocking her blow. "Karai you saw the pictures," Leonardo began. "You know the truth!"

"Enough!" Karai snarled. "Enough Leonardo! I'm not falling for anymore lies!" With that Karai jumped up and grabbed a pipe that was above her head. With a grunt she pulled the pipe down and sung hard, hitting Leo in the head and knocking him out. Karai raised the pipe again to strike but when she looked down at the unconscious turtle something inside her told her not to strike. Looking up Karai saw Tiger Claw hit Donatello hard with his chain, causing blood to pour out of the gap toothed turtle's head. She looked to the right and saw Fishface hit Raph in his legs, causing the red masked turtle to cry out in pain and fall. Fishface then hit Raph in the shell with his metal leg and a crack was head. Looking over to the left she saw Dog-Pound pick Michelangelo up by his shell and throw him hard into the brick wall, knocking him out. As Karai was watching this she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But the teen quickly shook these feelings away and set her sight back towards Leonardo. But before she could strike she heard something shocking. Splinter and Shredder were having quite the battle and Shredder was getting the upper hand. Although they were in another room the damage that had been done caused the lair to become more opened and allowing everything to be heard.

"Its over Hamato Yoshi!" Shredder snarled. "You and your sons are finished. And this time you have nowhere to run."

"It is far from over Oroku Saki," Splinter snarled back, his brown eyes filled with hate.

"How does it feel rat?' Shredder growled as he swung at Splinter, who dodged the blow, causing Shredder's blades to go through the brick wall. "How does it feel knowing that this was done by Karai?"

"You have her under your control," Splinter shot back. "You disgrace Shen's memory by using her daughter this way."

"The only one that's disgraced is you!" Shredder snarled as he once again swung at Splinter. Only this time he didn't miss. His blades made contact with Splinter's shoulder causing him to cry out an fall to the ground. "And now you die," Shredder said as he raised his blades high. "I take comfort knowing that you will die knowing it was your own daughter that was the cause of your defeat. All those years of training were worth it for this final moment." With that Shredder brought his blades down for the kill.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. A Hasty Retreat

**A/N:** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ch 5 A Hasty Retreat**

Karai's eyes widened as she heard Shredder's words. Hamato Yoshi was her father. Oroku Saki was not. The turtles and Splinter had been telling the truth all along. They were her real family. Shredder had lied to her and used her for his revenge. And what was even worse was that he was the one that had murdered her mother, not Splinter. And now because of her Splinter and his sons were going to die. "What have I done?" Karai whispered, putting her hand to her face. Just then she heard Leo groaning as he regained consciousness. "Leonardo," Karai began. But she didn't get a chance to finish because Leonardo let out a furious growl and kicked her hard, sending her flying through the air. As luck would have it she hit Dog-Pound, who was about to deliver a devastating blow to Mikey's head. Both Karai and Dog-Pound went crashing to the ground. By now Michelangelo had woken up and after clearing his head he raced to help Raph, who was still reeling from Fishface's blow. The orange masked turtle used his nunchakus and wrapped the chain around Fishface's legs and pulled him to the ground. Mikey then hit the fish hard, knocking him out. "You ok R-Raph?" Michelangelo asked, helping Raphael to his feet.

"Yeah I'm good Mikey," Raph said, rubbing his legs.

"C-C'mon we n-need to h-help the o-others!" Mikey declared as he raced to help Leo, who had succeeded in knocking Shredder away from Splinter. The blue masked turtle helped Splinter to his feet and the father and son were joined by Michelangelo and Raphael.

"Where is Donatello?" Splinter asked, looking around for his purple masked son. Then as if on cue the group heard a loud bang. To their shock they saw the Shell Raiser come blasting through.

"Guys c'mon!" Donnie shouted, motioning for his brothers and father to get in. After racing into the Shell Raiser Donatello floored the gas and sped off. Shredder's minions began to follow but Shredder stopped them.

"Another time," Shredder said. "They have nowhere to run. It will only be a matter of time before the fall." With the Shredder turned and left with his thugs right behind him. All except for Karai, who had managed to get underneath the Shell Raiser before it had driven away.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As the turtles were driving Leonardo sat beside Donnie, whose head was bleeding. "Donnie maybe you should pull over and let me drive," the oldest turtle suggested.

"No time," Donatello said as he drove. "Shredder and his goons might be following us."

"D th-there's no one b-behind us," Michelangelo said as he looked through the scope.

"Mikey are you ok?" Leo asked, looking at his youngest brother with concern.

"I'm f-fine Leo," Mikey said. "I j-just w-wish e-ev-everything w-would s-stop s-spinning." Michelangelo closed his eyes tight and hissed as a wave of pain went through his head.

"I do not think you are alright Michelangelo," Splinter said.

"S-Sensei I..." Mikey began. But the world around him seamed to be spinning faster and faster and soon Michelangelo's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.

"Mikey!" Raph cried out, catching his little brother before he hit the ground. But Mikey's weight was to much for Raphael's weakened legs and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What's happening back there?" Donnie cried out.

"Mikey passed out!" Leonardo informed his purple masked brother as he and Splinter gently layed Michelangelo down on the floor.

"How's his pulse?" Donatello asked. Splinter felt the side of Mikey's neck.

"It is very rapid Donatello," the wise old rat said, the worry clear in his voice. "I fear he may be going into shock."

"He needs help," Leo said, his voice high with worry.

"Ok I'm pulling over as soon as I can," Donnie said. After a few minutes the purple masked turtle found a spot he deemed to be safe. "Leo you drive," Donatello shouted as he got out of the Shell Raiser. Leonardo quickly got out and raced to the front. While this exchange was happening Karai took it upon herself to pull herself from underneath the Shell Raiser and climb in the back, making sure she stayed hidden.

"Where am I going anyways Donnie?" Leo asked as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"I already set the GPS coordinates," Donatello informed his brother. "I remember April saying something about having a farm house that belonged to her mother's family upstate. She told me the location once and I made sure I programmed it into my GPS just in case we need it."

"Got it," Leonardo said as he began to drive. But they weren't driving for long when they heard a noise. "What was that?" Leo asked, looking in the rear view mirror at his family.

"I'm on it," Raph declared walking back towards the noise. Pulling back some boxes that were there the red masked turtle saw Karai hiding there. "You!" Raphael snarled, picking Karai up by her shirt front.

"Raphael wait," Karai began.

"Leo stop the Shell Raiser!" Raph called out.

"Why?" Leonardo asked, once again looking in the mirror. Then he saw the reason. "I see," the blue masked turtle said, his voice a low growl. With that Leo pulled the Shell Raiser over and stopped.

"Time to get rid of the trash," Raphael said as he started for the door.

"No wait please," Karai pleaded. "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" Leonardo snarled as he unbuckled his seat belt and walked towards Karai and Raph. "Explain how you told Shredder where our lair is? Explain how you betrayed us?!"

"Look I know this is all my fault," Karai said. "But I wasn't thinking clearly. But I am now and I wanna help."

"No way in Hell," Raphael snarled, bringing Karai inches away from his face. "You're lucky I haven't broken your neck you little bitch. Mikey is hurt and once again its because of you! I should put you out of your misery!"

"Raphael stop!" Splinter shouted suddenly. Both Raph and Leo looked over at Splinter, their eyes wide with surprise. "Put her down Raphael," Splinter commanded. "Now!" Raphael opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it. Reluctantly he released Karai, who fell to the floor with a grunt. Splinter went over to Karai and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you," Karai said with a smile. But her smile quickly vanished when she saw the angry look on Splinter's face. Then she noticed Michelangelo on the floor, who was being treated by Donnie, whose head was still bleeding. Mikey's face was pale and ashen looking and it was obvious that his breathing was rapid. "He's in shock," Karai declared, running over to Michelangelo's side. "He needs blankets or anything to keep him warm. And elevate his feet." The turtles stared at her, unwilling to do what she said. "Do it!" Karai shouted. "Now! Unless you want him to slip into a coma." With those words the group raced into action. Raph grabbed some blankets that they kept in case of emergency and handed them to Karai, who wrapped them around Michelangelo. Leo grabbed a spare pillow that happened to be in the Shell Raiser and handed it to his sister. Karai put in under Mikey's feet. "There," Karai said. "Hopefully that should help. Now lets take care of that head Donatello."

"Hold it," Raphael said, grabbing Karai by her wrist. "Why the Hell should we let you do anything?"

"Like I said Raphael: I wanna help," Karai snapped, pulling her wrist away. "And I know what I'm doing. I've done this before."

"It is helping Raph," Donatello said, indicating Michelangelo, whose breathing was going back to normal and his face was beginning to get its color back.

"Let her help Raphael," Splinter said, putting his hand on his green eyed son's shoulder. Raph looked at Splinter then looked at Leonardo, who nodded. Letting out a grunt Raphael released Karai, who lept into action.

"You got a medical bag?" she asked, looking at Donnie.

"Yeah its in the corner," Donatello said, pointing at his medical bag that was in the corner. Karai went to it and opened it, taking out a needle and thread that were used for stitches.

"Mind if I stitch you up?" Karai asked, looking at the gap toothed turtle.

"Go ahead," Donnie said. Karai knelt beside the genius turtle and began cleaning his wound. After cleaning it Karai stitched it up and bandaged it.

"There," Karai said after a few minutes. "Not a bad job if I do say so myself. Shouldn't even leave much of a scar."

"Thanks Karai," Donatello said, looking at the wound in the mirror. "Nicely done," he said with a smile as he put the bandage back on.

"Now do you guys believe me?" Karai asked. The group all looked at each other then opened their mouths to respond.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. Trust Issues

**A/N Hmm no reviews for the last chapter? What's up with that? Well I'm going to assume that was just a fluke. So h** **ere's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 Trust Issues**

"Sensei what do you think?" Leo asked, looking over at Splinter, who was staring at Karai.

"If you want my opinion," Raph chimed in. "I say we throw her out right here and now."

"I say we don't," Donnie piped up. "She helped me and Mikey when she didn't have to. And she's been hiding all this time. She could've attacked us at anytime but she didn't. I say that proves something."

"Yeah she's played this game before Donnie," Raphael said, rolling his green eyes. "She was lying then and she's lying now."

"What do you think Leo?" Donatello asked, looking over at his oldest brother.

"I'm not sure Donnie," Leonardo began. "I mean I agree with you when you said she didn't have to help us. But I also agree with Raph. She's lied to us before and told Shredder where our lair is. I want to believe her but a part of me says not to. Sensei what should we do?" Splinter looked at his sons then looked at his daughter. Splinter walked over to Karai and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I believe you my child," Splinter said, causing Karai to sigh in relief.

"Thank you," Karai said with a smile. "Does this mean I can go with you?"

"There is something that must be done first," Splinter said. Karai nodded, understanding that she was about to be searched. Splinter looked over at Raph and nodded. The red masked turtle then proceeded to pat Karai down and search her pockets for any trackers. Letting out a growl Raphael pulled out a device from Karai's belt. This was a tracking device. Karai's eyes went wide as she didn't know Shredder had put that there.

"The little bitch lied to us again," Raph snarled, crushing the device in his hand. "The Shredder's been tackin' us."

"Which means he knows exactly where we are!" Donnie cried, his brown eyes wide.

"You lied to us again Karai!" Leo shouted, his blue eyes filled with rage.

"No!" Karai cried out. "I swear I didn't know that was there! Please you gotta believe me!"

"I say we leave the traitor here!" Raphael shouted, glaring at Karai. "But first I say we give her a good old fashioned ass beating!"

"No!" Splinter shouted. "There will be no beatings of any kind! She is still my daughter Raphael. And your sister."

"She's no sister of mine," Raph snarled, crossing his arms and glaring at Karai.

"But I am sorry we must leave you here," Splinter said, a hint of sadness to his voice.

"But I," Karai began

"I am sorry Miwa," Splinter said with regret. "But I cannot risk the Shredder harming my sons anymore. And it is clear that you are on his side."

"But I'm not," Karai tried again.

"Good bye Miwa," Splinter said sadly, turning away from his daughter. With that Raphael grabbed Karai roughly by her arms and opened the back door, shoving her out. The door slammed and the Shell Raiser was gone, leaving a shaken Karai in its dust.

"I've gotta prove to them that I'm on their side," Karai said to herself. "I'm going back to the city and find their human friends. Maybe if I convince them they can help me convince my family." With that Karai took off towards the city, hoping she'd be able to find April and Casey.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As Karai was walking along the side of the road she came across Shredder and his minions, heading for the location where the turtles were. "Crap," Karai muttered as she ducked behind a bush. Just then the vehicle stopped and Shredder emerged.

"Bradford!" Shredder boomed. Just then Dog-Pound came out of the van.

"Yes Master?" the wolf said as he knelt before the Shredder.

"Are you sure this is where the turtles went?" Shredder demanded.

"Yes Master but we've lost the signal," Dog-Pound informed the Shredder.

"Which means they most likely discovered the device," Tiger Claw said, emerging from the van.

"Master are you sure Karai went with the turtles?" Dog-Pound asked with caution.

"Quite sure," Shredder said. "I saw her climb under their vehicle myself."

"Perhaps she'll let us know where they are when they get there," Fishface suggested, suddenly appearing.

"Not if she was found out," Tiger Claw growled.

"My daughter will let us know by any mean necessary," Shredder said. "But that won't be necessary because this road only goes one way. And that's upstate. That is where the turtles have gone."

"Then that's where we go," Tiger Claw declared.

"No," Shredder said, surprising his minions. "We're going back to the city. With the turtles and Splinter gone the city will be ours." While Shredder and his goons were talking Karai took the opportunity to climb underneath the van, making sure no one saw her. Luckily for her no one did and Shredder and his henchmen climbed back into the van and drove back towards the city.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few hours later Shredder's van had arrived back in the city. When the vehicle stopped for traffic Karai took the opportunity to climb down from the van and down a nearby manhole. Thinking quickly Karai ran towards the turtles' lair, knowing it would be the last place Shredder would look. When she opened the lair door the teen quickly looked around for any supplies she could use. She went into Donatello's lab and luckily it wasn't to badly damaged. Grabbing a bag that was nearby Karai began to gather supplies. Just then she heard a voice say, "Whoa what the Hell happened in here?" Karai walked out of the lab and she saw Mondo Gecko standing there along with Mona Lisa. Both mutants were staring wide eyed at the destruction that was before them. "Oh my God," Mona whispered, putting her hand to her mouth. Then her blue eyes widened even more. "Raph!" she cried out, running to check if her boyfriend was there.

"Mikey!" Mondo cried out at the same time as he too ran towards the back of the lair. "Mikey?!" Mondo called again. "Leo? Donnie? Master Splinter?"

"There's no sign of them," Mona said as she ran out of Raph's room.

"Yeah same here," Mondo declared, emerging from Mikey's room.

"They're not here," Karai said, deciding to show herself. Mondo and Mona's eyes widened in surprise. Then their surprise quickly turned to anger.

"What the Hell have you done with our friends?!" Mona shouted, grabbing Karai by her shirt front and slamming her into the wall.

"Nothing I swear!" Karai shouted. "Look I know where they are and I'll tell you if you let me go!"

"Why should we believe anything you say?!" Mona snarled, her blue eyes filled with rage.

"Because its the truth!" Karai cried. "Look call them yourself if you don't believe me."

"I already did," Mondo declared. "No answer. But I got a hold of April and she and Casey are comin'."

"And I'm not letting you go 'til they get here!" Mona declared. "Alex get some rope and a chair."

"Right," Mondo said, running into the other room. Seconds later the gecko returned with a chair and rope. Mona roughly put Karai in the chair and Mondo roughly pulled her hands behind her and tied the tight. He then put some rope around Karai's waist and tied it tight as well. He then did the same with both her ankles. "There," he said after tying the final knot. "That should hold ya 'til April and Casey get here."

"Til then I suggest you don't speak," Mona growled, glaring at Karai. The female ninja opened her mouth to protest but Mona snapped angrily, "Unless you want me to duck tape your mouth shut." This caused Karai to quickly shut her mouth. She just hoped when April and Casey got there shed be able to convince them that she was trying to help. If not Karai knew she'd be in some serious trouble.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Reviews please and thank you.**


	7. Settling In

**A/N** **I wonder if Fanfiction is having some sort of issue because I haven't been receiving any reviews. That's my only explanation to two chapters in a row having no reviews. I'd hate to stop doing this story due to lack of reviews (which is what I'm going to have to do I get no reviews because why continue a story if no one's interested in it right? Anyway** **h** **ere's ch 7 for anyone whose reading this and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 Settling In**

A few minutes later April and Casey entered the lair. Both teens gasped and looked around in shock at the scene before them. Then they noticed Mona and Mondo there. "What happened?!" April cried out, running over to her friends.

"Yeah and where's the guys and Splinter?" Casey chimed in. Then the dark headed teen noticed Karai tied up in the chair. "And what's _she_ doing here?!" Casey cried out, glaring at Karai.

"I can explain everything," Karai said.

"Then explain," April said roughly, crossing her arms and glaring at Karai.

"Ok here goes," Karai said, taking a deep breath. With that the young ninja proceeded to explain what had occurred. When she finished she looked at the four furious faces that were staring back at her.

"So let me get this straight," Mondo said, closing his eyes and rubbing the area between them. "You ratted the guys out to your father and now you want us to believe that you're suddenly on their side?! How stupid do you think we are?!"

"Look I know it sounds ridiculous," Karai said. "And I don't blame you guys for not believing me. Hell I wouldn't believe me either if I were you. But I swear on my mother's grave I'm telling you the truth."

"What do you think guys?" April asked, after taking Casey, Mona and Mondo off to the side.

"I dunno Red," Casey began. "I mean how can we believe her after she stabbed the guys in the back like that?"

"I think she's tellin' the truth," Mona said, giving Karai a look. "And you all know how hard it is for me to say that. What do you think Alex?"

"I dunno sis," Mondo said, also giving Karai a look. "But I say we trust her."

"Yeah I guess so," Casey said with a sigh. "But I'll be watchin' her like a hawk."

"Agreed," April said with a nod. Mona and Mondo nodded their approval as well. "I just hope the guys and Splinter are alright," April whispered.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles had reached April's family farmhouse. By now a few hours had past and Michelangelo was coming around and his brothers had informed him what had happened with Karai. "I c-can't b-believe K-Karai w-would h-help us," Mikey said, shaking his head. "I m-mean why h-help us if she was a-against us."

"I know Mikey," Donatello said with a sigh. "But she was carrying a tracker on her. We couldn't risk it."

"Still I wonder why she had it in her belt," Leonardo said. "And when Raph found it she genially looked surprised."

"Leo," Raphael said with a groan. "Its called good acting."

"Yeah," Leo said with a sigh. "You're probably right Raph. Its just something about this just seams wrong."

"I think," Splinter piped up suddenly. "That we should focus on the tasks at hand. Such as getting settled here."

"Yeah," Raph chimed in, casting a look at the old, run down farmhouse. "And it don't look like this place has been lived in for years."

"I'll check out the water and electric," Donnie declared, getting out of the Shell Raiser and heading for the back of the house.

"We should get Mikey settled," Leonardo said as he went to help his younger brother.

"I don't need help," Michelangelo declared as he sat up. "I got it." Leo gave his brother a look and Mikey said, "I'm fine Leo. Really I am." With that the orange masked turtle began to stand. After swaying for a minute the freckled faced turtle steadied himself and walked towards the back door. Leonardo and Raphael quickly got out in case Michelangelo needed help. But when Raph jumped down his legs shook and he nearly fell himself.

"Raphael you need to rest as well my son," Splinter said, putting a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"I will Sensei," Raph said, surprising everyone. The group expected the green eyed turtle to protest and for him to agree so quickly was surprising. "As soon as we get Mikey settled I'll rest to."

"I told you Raph I don't need help," Mikey said, his voice coming out rough.

"Mikey you did have a head injury," Leo reminded his brother. "And you went into shock. You really should let us help you." Michelangelo opened his mouth to protest but he quickly shut it and let out a sigh.

"Fine," the youngest turtle said, sounding worn out. "I'm too tired to argue. You guys can help me if you want." With that the group went inside the farmhouse. When they got inside they were met by a filthy sight. There were cobwebs everywhere and dust on everything. It was quite obvious that no one had lived there in years. But luckily there was furniture there and it looked fairly decent.

"Yuck," Mikey said, sticking out his tongue. "This place is disgusting."

"I think," Splinter said after looking around. "That with a little effort we can make this place home. At least for now."

"I'm checkin' upstairs," Raphael declared as he began to walk up the creaking stairs. But it wasn't long before they heard a loud crash.

"Raph!" Leonardo cried out, running up the stairs with Splinter right behind him. Michelangelo stayed behind and sat in one of the dusty chairs. When Leo and Splinter got upstairs they saw Raph on the ground groaning in pain. "Raph what happened?!" Leonardo cried out, running over to his brother's side.

"I tripped," Raphael groaned as he began to stand. But his legs wouldn't cooperate with him and they shook as he tried to stand.

"Raphael," Splinter began, putting a hand on his second youngest son's shoulder. "You must rest my son."

"Yeah I know," Raph said with a heavy sigh. "But I can't see a damn thing. Its too dark." Then as if on cue the lights came on. Then the group heard the front door open and Donatello's voice call out, "I figured it out!" Then they heard the muffled voices of the two youngest turtles as they spoke to each other.

"Well at least we can see now," Leo said as he helped Raphael to his feet. Opening one of the doors the brothers saw that it was a bedroom complete with furniture. "Well its a little dusty," Leonardo said as he helped Raph into the bed. "But it'll work for now."

"There is another bedroom at the other end of the hall," Splinter informed his sons. "It is furnished as well."

"Guys?!" Donnie's voice called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Up here Donnie!" Leo called out. "Bring Mikey up here too!" A few minutes later the two brothers were upstairs. "There's two bedrooms up here," Leonardo informed his brothers. "And a bathroom."

"Well there's another bedroom downstairs too," Donatello informed his family. "And the kitchen has everything we need except for food. I managed to get the electric working as well as the water. I've been trying to get a hold of April or Casey but there's not a very good signal out here."

"We will try again tomorrow," Splinter declared. "I think for now we should all rest."

"How big is the bedroom downstairs Donnie?" Leonardo asked, looking at his brown eyed brother.

"Pretty small," Donnie said. "The bed is just a single bed."

"Ok," Leo said. "Well this bed is big enough for two and since Raph and Mikey are already in here they should share this bed. Donnie me and you can share the bed down the hall and Sensei can take the bed downstairs. That is if that's alright with you Sensei." Leonardo looked at Splinter when he said this part.

"That is fine Leonardo," Splinter said with a smile. With that Donatello began to help Mikey into bed.

"But I don't want to.." Michelangelo began. But he was interrupted by a loud yawn that escaped his mouth.

"Hey I promise not to snore to loud," Raphael said, trying to make a joke. But instead of laughing Mikey just rolled his eyes and layed down. The smile left Raph's face as he too layed down. With that the others went to their separate bedrooms to get some much needed sleep.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 7. Please review.**


	8. Have A Little Faith

**A/N: Ok I guess one review is better than none at all so I'll continue the story. But I really do appreciate reviews even if its just good chapter or something like that. Anywho** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 Have A Little Faith**

Meanwhile Mona, Mondo, April and Casey had untied Karai and were deciding how they could help their turtle friends. "I just wish I knew where they had gone," April muttered, staring at her silent T-com.

"If it helps I'm pretty sure the road they were on lead to Upstate New York," Karai informed the group.

"Upstate?" Casey said, scratching his head in confusion. "What the heck is Upstate?" Suddenly April's eyes got wide and a smile formed on her face.

"I know where they are!" the red head cried out.

"You do?" Mondo asked with confusion. "Where?"

"My family's old farmhouse," April said with a smile. "I told Donnie about it a while ago and I remember he programmed the directions in his GPS just in case they needed it. No one has been there in years and its in the middle of nowhere so there won't be anyone around. That has to be where they went."

"Well what are we waitin' for?" Mona cried out, her blue eyes lighting up. "Lets go!"

"How?" Mondo asked, looking at his sister. "We don't have a car to get there Mona." Mona's face fell as she realized her brother was right.

"Don't worry," April said, putting her hand on her lizard friend's shoulder. "We'll find a way to get to them." Just then Mondo's eyes lit up.

"I've got it!" he cried out. "Mona Ma and Pop have a car right?"

"Yeah," Mona said slowly, giving her brother a strange look. "They have a van. Why?"

"Well maybe we can get 'em to let us use it," Mondo suggested.

"Alex you may as well forget that idea," Mona said, crossing her arms. "The way Ma reacted when she saw us there's no way that's gonna happen."

"Well I'm gonna at least try," Mondo declared.

"Hold on there Mondo," April said, standing in front of her gecko friend. "I think you should wait until tomorrow to do that. Its already 2 am."

"I didn't even realize it was that late," Mondo said with a sigh. "Ok fine I'll wait 'til tomorrow."

"We should all try and sleep," Karai declared with a sigh of her own. "I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be very eventful."

"Y'all can crash at our place if you wanna," Mondo offered.

"Good thing its summer vacation," Casey declared. "Otherwise my old man would never let me stay out all night." With that the group headed to Mona and Mondo's home to get some much needed rest.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next day Splinter was up before sunrise. The wise old rat was anxious to check on his children. But first he decided to do some house cleaning. After a few hours the downstairs was clean and the sun was up. Suddenly he heard someone behind him. Turning around Splinter saw Leo there. "Morning Master Splinter," the blue masked turtle said with a smile.

"Good morning Leonardo," Splinter said with a smile of his own. "I trust you slept well?"

"As well as I could considering," Leonardo said with a shrug. Then he looked around and noticed the place was clean. "Wow this place looks totally different from last night."

"Yes I felt this place needed a good cleaning," Splinter said with a smile. "Now we need to find a way to get food up here."

"Already thought of that," a voice said. Leo and Splinter looked over and to their surprise they saw Donnie there. The purple masked turtle had some fruit in his hands as well as a net of fish. "There's a stream right down the hill out back," the genius turtle said with a gap toothed grin. "I set up the nets earlier this morning and sure enough there was plenty of fish in it. There also berry bushes. I made sure they weren't poisonous and picked them. Figured we could love off of berries and fish until we figure something else out."

"I will cook these right now," Splinter said, taking the fish from his brown eyed son. "I am sure once these are cooked Raphael and Michelangelo will be awake." With these words Splinter headed to the kitchen to cook.

"Speaking of Raph and Mikey," Donatello said. "I think I'm going to check on them." With that the purple masked turtle took a step. But he stopped and closed his eyes tight. "Whoa," Donnie muttered as he swayed a little.

"You ok Donnie?" Leonardo asked, going over to his brother's side.

"Yeah," Donatello said with a groan as a wave of pain went through his head. "Just a little dizzy."

"Why don't you rest?" Leo said, helping Donnie into a chair. "I'll check on Mikey and Raph."

"Thanks Leo," Donatello said as he layed his head back and closed his eyes once again. With that Leonardo went upstairs to check on his other two brothers.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Raphael was awake. The red masked turtle had been awake most of the night in fact. His legs kept cramping up on him and when they weren't hurting him he was checking on Michelangelo, who was still sleeping beside him. At the current moment Raph was debating on rather he should wake his sleeping brother. However the decision was taken out of his hands when he heard Mikey's voice say, "I'm a-already a-awake R-Raph so you can s-stop s-staring at me."

"Sorry Mikey," Raphael said. "I was just..."

"Y-Yeah I k-know," Michelangelo said, sounding annoyed as he sat up and stretched. "You w-were j-just w-worried a-about me. B-Blah b-blah b-blah." Mikey rolled his blue eyes when he said this last part.

"Is it a crime to be worried 'bout my kid brother?" Raph asked, a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

"I r-really d-don't w-wanna a-argue R-Raph," Michelangelo said with a sigh. "And I'm not t-trying to be a p-pain. I'm j-just t-tired and my h-head h-hurts and th-this d-damn s-st-studdering is b-back in f-full f-force. Its j-just f-fr-frustrating."

"Yeah I feel your pain," Raphael said, wincing as he rubbed his legs, which at the current moment were having muscle spasms. Suddenly Raph's calf muscle seized up, causing Raphael a great amount of pain and he groaned and shut his eyes tight despite his best efforts not to.

"You ok R-Raph?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah just a spasm," Raph groaned. "Ah son of bitch that hurts!" Just then Leo entered the room.

"Raph what's wrong?" the oldest turtle cried out, running over to his brother's side.

"Damn leg spasm," Raphael grunted. "Hurts like Hell."

"I'll get Master Splinter," Leonardo said, running out of the room before Raph could protest. Minutes later Leo came back into the room with Splinter and Donnie right behind him.

"Raphael are you alright my son?" Splinter asked, going over and sitting beside his son.

"Just a leg spasm," Raph said, trying to make it sound like nothing. "Its gone now."

"Here take these," Donatello said, handing Raphael some pills and a glass of water. "These should make your muscles more relaxed."

"Thanks Donnie," Raphael said taking the pills and swallowing them. "I feel better already."

"Mikey how are you feeling?" Donnie asked, looking at his younger brother.

"My h-head h-hurts a l-little," Michelangelo admitted. "But o-other th-than th-that I'm g-good."

"Always come prepared," Donatello said, handing Mikey some different pills and water. Michelangelo took the pills and swallowed them, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

"I think we could all use some food," Splinter said. "Leonardo will you help me bring the plates up to your brothers?"

"Sure Sensei," Leonardo said with a smile. With that the father and son were gone, bringing back some much needed food.

"Man this sucks," Raph said, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Raph it'll be ok," Donnie said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "You just gotta have a little faith. I know its hard under these circumstances but we've all gotta try."

"Yeah I know," Raphael said with a sigh. "But faith is a hard thing to come by these days." Donatello and Mikey nodded in agreement and the three brothers sat in silence waiting for Leo and Splinter to return.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. Seeking Help

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. And for JamesBondfan007 and kid: this chapter will have Shinigami in it as promised**. **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 Seeking Help**

Meanwhile back in the city Shredder had sent his minions to reek havoc on the city. With the turtles gone the city's cops were no match for the mutants and they easily took them out. Mona and Mondo tired to help along with April and Casey but they quickly realized that wasn't going to work. Even thought they had been training with Splinter their skills were still beginners and were no match for the expert skills of Tiger Claw, Dog-Pound and Fishface. "Man we could really use the guys right about now," Mondo declared with a grunt as he took out some Foot Bots.

"For real," Casey said with a grunt of his own as he launched a hockey puck at Fishface's head, landing a direct hit. But the dark headed teen was sent flying through the air when Dog-Pound slammed into him. April and Mona were trying to keep Tiger Claw at bay, but they weren't having good luck. But luckily for them a swarm of bats came out of nowhere, knocking Tiger Claw off balance.

Suddenly a smoke bomb came out of nowhere, filling the area with smoke. When the smoke cleared Casey, Mondo, Mona and April were gone.

"Cowards!" Dog-Pound snarled as he looked around for the group.

"Another time," Tiger Claw declared, as he turned around and left with the rest of the group behind him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the group had returned to the sewers safely. "Thanks Karai for the cover," April said, as Karai emerged from the shadows.

"No problem," Karai said with a grin. "Good thing I'm able to play double agent huh?"

"You mean _we_ can play double agent," a voice said. The group looked and saw a tall girl with long dark hair and hazel eyes dressed completely in black standing there.

"Whose she?" Casey demanded, his voice having a slight edge to it.

"Oh this is my good friend Shinigami," Karai said. "Shini these are the guys I was telling you about."

"What's up everyone?" Shinigami said with a slight smile.

"Hey," the group said, with slight uncertainty.

"So what she's a good guy too?" Mondo asked, eyeing Shinigami.

"I'm whatever Karai is," Shinigami declared.

"So why should we work with you?" Casey asked. "Can you at least fight?"

"Show 'em Shini," Karai said.

"Gladly," Shinigami said, getting out a chain that had what looked like a crescent shaped moon on the end of it. Suddenly Shinigami lept into action and quickly knocked Casey, Mondo, Mona and April off their feet. "And that's not all I can do," she declared proudly. Then she jumped up in the air and extended her cape and bats came flying out of no where.

"Whoa," Mondo said, his eyes huge.

"So that was you that saved us from Tiger Claw," April said.

"Yup," Shinigami said with a smile.

"Awesome," Casey said with a grin.

"You are one cool chick," Mona chimed in with a smile of her won.

"Thanks," Shinigami said, returning the smile.

"So Karai how did you explain things to Shredder?" Mondo wondered after a few minutes.

"Just told him the truth," Karai said. "That the turtles found me out and threw me out on the side of the road after crushing the tracker. Of course I left out the part about you guys."

"Damn girl you sure know how to act," Mondo said, clearly impressed with Karai.

"Damn straight she does," Shinigami declared proudly, putting her arm around her friend.

"Thanks," Karai said with a smile of her own. "But we'd better get back before we're missed. I'll message you guys later." With that the teens was gone.

"Think we can trust them?" Mona wondered. "I mean what if they're playing us and really working for the Shredder?"

"They're not Mona," April declared. "If they was Shredder would know where your lair is."

"Good point," Mona said with a nod.

"C'mon Mona lets go see Ma and Pop," Mondo said as he began walking.

"Wait Alex I don't think that's such a good idea," Mona began. But her words fell on deaf ears as Mondo continued to walk towards their old home. "Alex wait up!" Mona cried out, running after her brother.

"I've got an idea," April said suddenly, pulling out her cell phone and sending a message.

"Red what..." Casey began.

"Always helps to have a back up plan," April declared with a smile. "C'mon Jones move your ass!" With that the two teens went after Mondo and Mona, hoping their parents wouldn't freak out on them.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later Mona and Mondo had reached their old building. To their surprise they saw Nick and Irene sitting out in chairs watching the stars. "Show time," Mondo said, emerging from the shadows. "Hey Ma. Hey Pop," the mutant gecko said.

"Alex!" Nick cried out, his blue eyes wide with surprise. Irene gasped and jumped to her feet, her dark eyes wide. "What are you doing here son?" Nick asked, approaching his son.

"Pop we need your help," Mondo declared. "Some friends of ours are in major trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Nick asked. "And who are these friends?"

"Our friends got ambushed," Mona said, suddenly appearing. "Their home was invaded and they were forced to flee. We know where they are but we need your help to help them."

"And who are these friends anyways?" Irene asked, surprising everyone.

"Its a long story Ma," Mondo said. "But here goes." With that the gecko explained to his parents what had occurred over the last year. When he was done he saw the wide eyed expression of his parents.

"Are you insane?!" Irene cried out, her voice high pitched. "There's no way we're getting involved in this! I'm mean trained ninja assassins from Japan?! Mutant turtles?! Its bad enough I have to deal with you two being...the way you are. I won't involve myself with anymore freaks!"

"Ma you don't understand," Mondo began.

"No Alex _you_ don't understand!" Irene shouted. "I mean its different for you and Mona. But me and your father are normal. We are not going to involve ourselves in this! No normal person would!"

"You're wrong there," Casey said suddenly as he and April emerged from the shadows.

"Ma Pop these are our friends," Mondo said. "April O'Neil and Casey Jones. April, Casey these are our parents Nick and Irene Stone."

"Hey I recognize you," Nick said, pointing at Casey. "You're Arnie Jones' kid, little Arnie Jr."

"Heh Arnie," Mondo snickered. April let out a slight laugh and Mona put her hand to he mouth.

"I go by Casey," Casey said, turning red at the mention of his birth name.

"I went to school with Arnie," Nick informed Casey. "We used to pal around all the time in those days. You sure do look a lot like him."

"So does that mean you'll help us?" Casey asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Nick opened his mouth to respond but Irene beat him to it.

"Nick you can't seriously be considering this!" the dark headed women screeched, her dark eyes wide.

"Irene calm down," Nick said, holding up his hand. Irene opened her mouth to speak but the look her husband gave her made her quickly shut it. "Now then," Nick began again. "I know Arnie pretty well. Or at least I did. I ain't spoken to him in a few years. Buy any-who that's besides the point. The point is that if Arnie is ok with all of this then I am too."

"Well I certainly don't see Arnie here," Irene said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah where is he anyways?" Nick asked, looking at Casey.

"Uh he's home with my little sister," Casey said, not wanting to tell Nick and Irene that his Dad didn't know anything about the turtles. "Ya know Sara's to young to understand what's goin' on and junk."

"Oh this is insanity!" Irene shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I for one don't believe that Arnie is ok with this. This whole thing isn't right."

"Look lady all we're askin' for is to borrow your stupid car," Casey snapped, clearly annoyed at the situation. "We're not askin' ya to go into battle or nothin'. So stop bein' such a bitch!"

"Hey!" Mondo shouted, getting in Casey's face. "Don't call my Ma a bitch Casey!"

"Ok both of you calm down!" April said, getting between the two guys. "Casey say you're sorry!"

"But..." Casey began. But the look April gave him made him quickly shut his mouth. "Fine," the dark headed teen mumbled. "Sorry I called you a bitch Mrs. Stone."

"You most certainly should be sorry," Irene huffed, crossing her arms.

"For God's Sake Irene stop with all the freakin' drama will ya?!" Nick cried out, clearly at his wits end. Irene opened her mouth to speak but Mona beat her to it.

"Ma," the mutant lizard began. "I know you must be having all kinds of doubts and with good reason too. But I swear this is for a good cause."

"Mona this is all so confusing," Irene said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I want to help you but..."

"Mrs. Stone," April said suddenly. "I think there's someone you need to talk to."

"Who?" Irene asked, looking at the red head with suspicion.

"I believe she's talking about me," a voice said. The group turned and their eyes went wide when they saw who was there.

 **A/N Sorry for the absence of the turtles in this chapter but I felt this end needed to be explained more. But don't worry they'll be back in ch 10. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always review please** **.**


	10. Healing

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 Healing**

"And just who are you?" Nick asked, giving their unexpected guest a look.

"Oh ah forgive me my name is Kirby O'Neil," Kirby said, a hint of nervousness to his voice. "I'm April's father."

"Nick Stone. Pleasure," Nick said, extending his hand. "This is my wife Irene." After shaking hands with both Nick and Irene Kirby spoke again.

"I heard your concerns," Kirby said. "And trust me I have them myself. But I can assure you that the turtles are worth the help. They have helped me and my daughter more than I can say."

"Easy for you to say," Irene snapped, surprising Kirby. "You weren't affected like we were."

"A-actually y-yes I was," Kirby said, rubbing his hands together nervously. Kirby then proceeded to explain to Nick and Irene what had happened to him. After he was finished the couple were staring wide eyed at the balding man.

"My God," Irene gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "After all that you're still ok with your daughter being involved in all of this?"

"I'm not thrilled honestly," Kirby admitted. "But the good she's doing far out weighs any fears I may have."

"I suppose you're right," Irene said with a sigh.

"So you'll help us?" Casey asked, trying not to get his hopes up in case the answer was no.

"What do you need from us?" Nick asked.

"Just your car," Mondo said with a smile.

"And some supplies," April said. "I know the farmhouse hasn't been used in a really long time."

"Farmhouse?" Kirby asked. "You mean your mother's family farmhouse upstate?"

"Yeah that's where they are most likely," April said.

"Here," Nick said, handing Mondo his car keys. "And take my credit card too. Buy whatever you need."

"Thanks Pop," Mondo said, giving his father a hug.

"Yeah thanks Daddy," Mona said as she too gave her father a hug. "And thank you too Ma." Mona and Mondo went to hug their mother, who at first flinched but then hugged her children back.

"Just be careful," Irene whispered.

"We will Ma," Mondo said with a smile.

"We love you guys," Nick said, putting his arm around his wife.

"Love you guys too," Mona said with a smile and a wave. With that the group was off. They all got into the car but April stopped Casey.

"Casey you should stay here," April said.

"Why?" Casey asked, surprised at April stopping him.

"How are you going to explain being gone to your Dad?" April asked.

"I didn't think 'bout that," Casey said, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I gotta stay." Casey couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Hey this way you can help Karai and that Shini chick protect the city," Mondo said with a grin. "And we'll keep ya posted when we find the guys."

"Fine," Casey grumbled, clearly unhappy about being left out. "Guess I got no choice."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," April promised as she gave Casey a kiss. "Keep an eye on my dad please."

"Sure thing Red," Casey said with a smile. With that the group was gone not knowing that everything was far from alright.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the farmhouse another day had come. Only this day wasn't starting out a pleasant one. Michelangelo awoke with a nasty headache. The orange masked turtle opened his eyes but quickly shut them when the light made his head hurt more. "Ugh not a good way to start the day," he grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head. But he had forgotten that he was sharing the bed with Raph and the movement caused his red masked brother to wake up.

"Ugh Mikey can't you lie still?" Raphael grumbled as he pulled the cover off of Mikey and back onto him.

"R-Raph g-give me a b-break w-will ya?" Michelangelo growled as he snatched the covers away. "My h-head h-hurts."

"Well boo freaking hoo," Raph growled back as he tried to snatch the covers back. "My legs hurt but you don't hear me bitchin' 'bout it." When Raphael tried to get the covers back Mikey grabbed them tight, preventing the green eyed turtle from doing so. "Give me the covers Mikey," Raph growled as he once again tried to grab the covers back.

"K-kiss my sh-shell," Michelangelo hissed. This caused Raphael to get really mad and he let out one of his trademark growls.

"I said give 'em to me!" the second oldest turtle shouted. Before he knew what was happening Raph shoved Mikey hard, causing the freckled faced turtle to fall out of bed with a loud thud. The sudden fall caused a lighting bolt of pain to go through the youngest turtle's head and he groaned in pain, shutting his eyes tight and putting his hands to his head. "Mikey!" Raphael cried out, his eyes wide as he realized he had hurt his youngest brother.

"What's going on in here?" a voice cried out. Raph looked up and saw Leonardo standing there with Donnie and Splinter right behind him.

"Mikey fell off the bed," Raphael said, not wanting his other brothers and father to know he had pushed Michelangelo off the bed even though he had a feeling they already knew.

"Mikey are you alright?" Donatello asked, going over to his younger brother's side. Mikey said nothing. He only groaned and layed his head on the ground.

"C'mon Mikey lets get you back into bed," Leo said gently as he and Donnie helped their brother back into bed.

"Leo can you turn the lights off?" Donatello asked, looking at his oldest brother. "I think Mikey's having a migraine right now and bright lights make it worse.

"Sure Donnie," Leonardo said as he got up and turned the lights off and shut the curtains as well.

"Feel better now Mikey?" Donnie asked softly.

"A l-little," Michelangelo said, his voice coming out very soft as well.

"Here these will help more," Donatello said, handing his brother some pills. Mikey took them and Splinter handed him a glass of water.

"Th-Thanks S-Sensei," Michelangelo said with a small smile.

"Rest now my son," Splinter said, gently stroking Mikey's cheek. Then the wise old rat turned towards his red masked son and said, "Raphael do you feel up for walking with me?"

"Uh sure Sensei," Raph said, surprised by the sudden request. "Feel better Mikey." With that the father and son were gone, leaving the three brothers alone.

"You rest Mikey," Donnie said, patting his brother's arm. "I'll be back later to check on you." With that Donatello and Leo left, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"I hope Mikey's gonna be ok," Leonardo said with a sigh.

"He will be," Donnie said with a sigh of his own. "He just needs to take it easy." Suddenly the gap toothed turtle sucked in his breath and shut his eyes tight.

"Donnie!" Leo cried out, his blue eyes wide with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Donatello groaned as another pain went through his injured head. "I'll be alright. My head hurts though."

"Donnie you need to take care of yourself," Leonardo declared, his voice having an authoritative tone to it. "You have a concussion and you need rest."

"Leo..." Donnie began. But the look his oldest brother gave him made him quickly shut his mouth.

"Me and Splinter will take care of things," Leo said, his protective big brother tone kicking in full force as he lead his younger brother to his room. "You just take some medicine and get some sleep."

"Thanks Leo," Donatello said as he walked inside the room to get some needed sleep. Leonardo went downstairs to clean up as his brothers rested.

"I will take care of you guys," the blue masked turtle thought to himself. "I may not have been able to protect our home but I'm sure as Hell going to protect our family. Even if its from ourselves. I just hope Sensei can talk some sense into Raph. God knows he needs it." With these thoughts Leo did the dishes and put them away and awaited his father and brother's return.

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. Talking Things Out

**A/N:Thank you all for the review and the alerts. I really am appreciative of them.** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 Talking Things Out**

While Leonardo and Donnie were having their talk Raphael and Splinter were having a talk of their own. "Raphael," Splinter began. "I feel there are somethings we need to discuss."

"Yeah I already know," Raph said with a sigh. "You wanna talk about my anger right? Look Sensei I didn't mean to hurt Mikey. I was just in a bad mood 'cause I didn't sleep well last night and Mikey was bein' all annoyin' and stuff and kept takin' the covers. Then he got an attitude with me and I lost it. I feel terrible."

"Oh my son you have so much anger in you," Splinter said softly, putting his hand on his red masked son's arm.

"I know I said I wasn't gonna get angry all the time," Raphael said as he sat down on a rock that was nearby. "And I've tried. Really I have. But I ain't the calm, cool and collective type. Never have been."

"And that is what makes you unique my son," Splinter said as he too sat on a rock. "But you must find a way to vent your anger and control it otherwise it will be very harmful."

"Yeah I know," Raph said with a sigh. "I know my anger hurts everyone around me. And what happened today just proves that fact even more."

"Yes that is true," Splinter said with a nod. "But I was referring to the harm it is causing you Raphael. You tend to get very angry and act out then you feel guilty that you have done so. These emotions can be very harmful my son."

"I fine Sensei," Raphael declared, a little rougher than he meant to. Then the green eyed turtle let out a sigh. "Maybe I should take up meditation," he said, half serious and half joking.

"I have always found mediation to be very helpful," Splinter said with a smile. Raph couldn't help but smile back. But a stab of pain in his legs quickly turned his smile into a grimace. "We should go back to the house," Splinter said as he stood. Raphael nodded and stood, trying not to wince as his leg muscle tightened on him. "I will help you my son," Splinter said as he got on the side of Raph. The red masked turtle began to protest but quickly decided not to.

"I've gotta prove to everyone that I'm not a hotheaded mess," Raphael thought. "Maybe that way Mikey won't hate me so much and Splinter won't think I have problems. I'm gonna be nicer even if it kills me." With these thoughts Raph and Splinter continued their walk back to the farmhouse.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mikey was anything but sleeping. The orange masked turtle was feeling better but he knew that he sat up his world would start spinning again. So he just layed there thinking. "Man I hate this," Michelangelo thought to himself. "I hate feeling so damn helpless. And once again my bros have to take care of me. Well at least Donnie and Leo are. Raph's no help. All he does is cause me more pain. But then again he doesn't mean to hurt me. And yet he still does. And what's even more sucky is that he says he's gonna be nicer and he doesn't. But why is that such a surprise? I'm just not gonna expect anything from him ever again. But I'm not just gonna lay here and be a useless lump. As soon as my head stops hurting then I'm gonna pitch in a lot more around here." Just then Michelangelo was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. It was so light he barely heard it. "Come in," Mikey called out. The door opened and Leo walked in, carrying a tray of food.

"You hungry Mikey?" the oldest turtle asked with a smile.

"Yeah I am," Michelangelo admitted as he began to sit up. But a wave of dizziness quickly made him lay back down. "Dude if I say up I'm gonna hurl," Mikey groaned, closing his eyes.

"I thought you could use this," a voice said. Leonardo and Michelangelo turned and saw Donatello there, holding a class that looked like someone had already thrown up in it.

"Donnie I thought you were resting," Leo said, sounding a little angry.

"Couldn't sleep," Donnie said with a gap toothed smile. "But since my head has been hurting I wanted to find a way to treat that. And my medicine is pretty much tapped out so I found this herbal remedy book that was laying around and I found the right herbs. This stuff really helped with me headache so I made a batch for you Mikey." With that the genius turtle handed his younger brother the glass. Mikey made a disgusted face and looked at his two brothers, who nodded at him. Taking a deep breath Michelangelo drank the liquid.

"Ugh this stuff is horrible," Mikey said, gagging as he fought not to throw up.

"Yeah it is pretty rank," Donatello said with a nod. "But it works."

"Thanks D," Michelangelo said. Donnie began to say something but just then they heard a car pulling up.

"What the..." Leonardo said, going over to the window and looking out. To his surprise he saw April, Mona Lisa and Mondo Gecko getting out of the car. "April, Mona and Mondo are here!" the oldest turtle cried out as he ran out the door.

"Leo wait up!" Donatello said as he ran after his brother. Mikey began to follow but his pounding head made him rethink that action.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo and Donnie went outside just as Splinter and Raphael returned from their walk. "Guys its so good to see you!" April cried out, running over to her friends and hugging them.

"April how'd you guys know where we were?" Donatello asked after the initial shock wore off.

"I remembered telling you guys about this place," April said, still smiling. "I figured that's where you went."

"We're just glad we were right!" Mondo cried out as he too embraced his friends. "After we saw your lair we thought..." Mondo trailed off not wanting to complete that horrible thought. "Anyways," the gecko said. "Where's Mikey? I wanna see how he's doin'."

"He's upstairs," Leonardo informed his friend "But try not to be to loud. He got another concussion and loud noises make him feel worse."

"I'll be quiet as a mouse," Mondo promised as he ran inside the house.

"Hey Mona," Raph said softly as Splinter helped him walk over to his girlfriend.

"Raph!" Mona cried out, throwing her arms around her boyfriend. "Oh Raph I thought I'd never see you again," the mutant lizard said softly.

"Mona I'm sorry I was such a jerk the last time we talked," Raphael said after they pulled apart.

"Oh stop," Mona said, with a wave of her hand. "That doesn't matter right now. The important thing is we're together again. But are you ok? You're limping."

"Just my stupid legs," Raph said with a grunt.

"Well lets get you inside," Mona said, putting her arm around the red masked turtle and helping him inside. The others followed right behind them all of them grateful to be together again.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back in the city Nick and Irene were having a talk of their own. "Oh Nick do you really think we're doing the right thing?" Irene asked, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"What other choice do we have Irene?" Nick asked. "We've gotta do this. Its for the good of everyone."

"If you say so Nick," Irene said with a sigh. "This whole thing just seams so wrong." Nick opened his mouth to respond but just then a large shadow appeared. Looking up the couple saw Tiger Claw standing there with Karai and Shinigami right behind him

"Do you have what we require?" the tiger asked.

"Got it right here," Nick declared, holing up a piece of paper. Tiger Claw held out his hand but Nick pulled the paper back. "Now remember or deal," the balding man said. "Our kids don't get hurt."

"I can assure you no harm will come to them," the assassin said. "Now hand over the paper." Nick looked at Irene, who stared back at him with wide eyes. Then Nick handed the paper to Tiger Claw.

"And you are sure these are valid?" he asked.

"Positive," Nick said. "I have a GPS tracker on my car and I can pull up the coordinates anytime no matter where the car is. Trust me that's the correct location."

"Good," Tiger Claw said, as he tucked the paper in his pocket. "The Master will be very pleased." With that the tiger left with the girls right behind him.

"Location?" Karai asked as they were leaving. "What location?"

"The location where the turtles have been hiding," Tiger Claw said roughly. Karai and Shinigami exchanged looks of concern but neither girl said anything. They just knew they had to get to location away from Tiger Claw before he handed it over to the Shredder. They just had to figure out how.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. Feeling Helpless

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the alerts.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 Feeling Helpless**

As Karai and Shinigami returned to the Shredder's lair to their relief they found the Shredder was gone. "I'll take the location," Karai demanded, holding out her hand.

"Why should I give it to you girl?" Tiger Claw snarled, glaring at Karai.

"Because I should be the one to give it to my father," Karai declared. "Now do as I say and give me the paper."

"Not a chance girl," Tiger Claw snarled, still glaring at Karai. "You just want it so you can take all the credit for yourself and leave me with nothing. Well I'm no fool. I will give this to the Master myself."

"Look tiger," Shinigami began. "Either you give her the paper or I'm gonna take it from you."

"You don't scare me girl," Tiger Claw snarled, glaring right back at Shinigami.

"Well you should be scared," Shinigami said, her voice very low and threatening. Karai knew that tone. It meant that Shinigami was about to unleash Hell. Literally.

"Its ok Shini," Karai said, putting a calming hand on her friend's arm. "He's not worth it." With that the two girls left, leaving Tiger Claw alone with his thoughts.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As Karai and Shinigami were walking Karai held up her T-com which showed the message she had sent Casey. Karai quickly tucked the device away and whispered. "I tried sending it to April and the turtles but there must be no signal up there. But Casey should be here soon and hopefully he can help us."

"Yeah," Shinigami grumbled, crossing her arms. "I just want to teach that Tiger Claw a lesson. But I know I can't do that until the time is right."

"Right now we need to focus on getting that paper from Tiger Claw before Shredder returns," Karai whispered. Just then a voice from behind them said, "What are you two whispering about?" The teens turned and saw Dog-Pound there, looking none too happy.

"None of your damn business Bradford!" Karai snapped. "C'mon Shini lets go." With that the two teens were gone.

"They're hiding something," Dog-Pound muttered. "I know they are. And I'll find out if its the last thing I do." With that Dog-Pound left to find Fishface so they could investigate together.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the farmhouse a new day had come and the turtles were enjoying having their friends with them. Especially Raphael and Michelangelo. The two brothers were really enjoying having Mona and Mondo with them. And April was helping Donnie find the ingredients for the medication he would need. "April you should go into town and buys supplies," Mona suggested. "I mean my dad did give us his credit card to use."

"The nearest town is at least an hour drive,"April said with a sigh. "But I guess we do need supplies."

"I really don't think you should be going alone April," Leo said, his protective nature kicking in.

"Well Leo it ain't like one of us can go with her," Raph grumbled, rolling his green eyes. "And since Casey's a no show she's gotta go alone."

"Yeah where is Casey anyway?" Donatello asked.

"He wanted to come," April said. "But there was no way he's be able to explain being gone to his dad so he had no choice but to stay."

"That makes sense," Donnie said with a nod.

"Yeah," Mondo chimed in with a slight laugh. "Poor Arnie gets all the bad breaks."

"Arnie?" Raphael said, arching an eye ridge at his gecko friend.

"Yeah turns out Casey's real name is Arnie," Mondo said with a laugh. "Can you believe that?" This caused the turtles to laugh hysterically.

"You know," Mona said sharply, glaring at her brother. "You really shouldn't make fun of people's names Alexander. Or maybe I should call you by your middle name? Would you like that Buford?"

"B-Buford?" Mikey said with another laugh. "Th-That's e-even f-funnier th-than A-Arnie."

"Hey shut up dude!" Mondo said, glaring at Michelangelo. This only earned more laughter from the group. "Ok I'm sorry jeeze," Mondo grumbled.

"Anyway," April said, after the laughter had died down. "I'm gonna go. There's no cell phone reception here anyways and I really wanna check in with my dad and Casey to make sure everything's ok."

"Don't worry April," Mona said. "I'm sure Casey has everything under control."

"Yeah besides he has Karai and the Shini girl helpin' 'im so..." Mondo began.

"Wait did you say Karai?" Leonardo asked, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah her and some goth looking chick have been helpin' us," Mondo explained.

"Whoa whoa hold on here lemme get this straight," Raph said, holding up his hand. "You actually relying on Karai to help you? She's a traitor!"

"Raph Karai's been a really big help to us," April informed her red masked friend.

"April Karai is the one who told Shredder where our lair is," Leo said, his voice having a slight edge to it.

"Yeah we already know that," April said, causing her friends eyes to widen in surprise. "She told us all about how she betrayed you guys and how you threw her out on the side of the road and left her."

"April she really didn't give us much choice," Donatello said defensively.

"I'm not faulting you guys for that," April said. "I'd of done the same thing if I were you. But the point is she and her friend, Shinigami, have really been helping us against the Shredder, who by the way has been causing havoc on the city ever since you guys have left."

"Which is why we need to go back!" Raphael cried out. "We need to go back and kick Shredder's sorry ass!"

"Raph," Leonardo began. But he was stopped when Splinter suddenly spoke up.

"Raphael is right Leonardo," the wise old rat said. "We must stop the Shredder. But Raphael you are still injured as is Michelangelo. We must wait until you both have healed before we can return."

"He's right Raph," Mona said softly, putting her arm around her boyfriend.

"Yeah I know he is," Raph grumbled. "So how long before we're healed Donnie?"

"Well with the proper medicine and rest you should be ready to go in a couple of weeks," Donnie said, looking at his red masked brother.

"Wh-what a-about me?" Mikey asked, although he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"Head injuries take longer to heal Mikey," Donatello informed his younger brother. "Its gonna be at least a month before you'll be ready for a fight. Maybe even longer than that."

"So we've gotta wait a whole month?!" Raphael cried out, clearly annoyed at the situation.

"Most likely it'll be longer than that Raph," Donnie informed his directly older brother. "Like I said before: head injuries take loner to heal. Especially when they involve injuries to the brain."

"D-Don't let me s-slow you g-guys d-down," Michelangelo said softly, looking at the ground.

"Hey Mikey c'mon don't feel bad," Mondo said, putting his arm around his friend. "You can't help it. And you're not slowing anyone down."

"Y-Yes I am M-Mondo!" Mikey cried out as he abruptly threw back the covers and stood. However when he stood a wave of dizziness came over him and her nearly fell. Mondo went to help him but Michelangelo pulled away. "I'm g-good M-Mondo," the freckled faced turtle said. Then he was back to his rant. "I w-won't be s-some u-useless l-lump," he ranted. "You g-guys sh-should go b-back w-without me."

"Mikey that's not going to happen," Leo said, his big brother tone going into effect. "Its either we all go or none of us do."

"Leo's right," Donatello put in. "We never leave anyone behind. Ever."

"Sh-Shredder n-needs to be s-stopped," Mikey declared. "And the l-longer we w-wait the w-worse th-things are g-going to get."

"Mikey Casey, Karai and Shinigami have got things handled," April said, trying to her her orange masked friend to calm down. "It'll be fine. I promise."

"I n-need s-some air," Michelangelo declared as he walked unsteadily to the door.

"Michelangelo it would not be wise to go anywhere alone," Splinter said, his fatherly tone kicking in. Mikey opened his mouth to protest but Splinter held up his hand. "But I will go with you if you really feel the need to go out."

"Th-thanks S-Sensei," Michelangelo said with a smile. With that he father and son left for their walk.

"Well I better go if I'm gonna get back for dark," April said with a sigh. With that the red headed teen grabbed the cars keys and headed out, not knowing she would return with bad news.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. The Painful Truth

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 The Painful Truth**

Mikey and Splinter walked into the woods until Michelangelo stopped and sat on a rock with a tired sigh. "Are you alright Michelangelo?" Splinter asked, looking at his youngest son with concern.

"I'm f-fine S-Sensei," Mikey said with another sigh. "J-Just a l-little t-tired."

"Perhaps it would be best if we turned back," Splinter suggested.

"J-just a few m-more m-minutes," Michelangelo said, trying not to sound like he was begging. "P-Please?"

"Very well," Splinter said as he sat beside his orange masked son. "But I do not want you to be out here for to long. You still need your rest."

"I k-know," Mikey said with yet another sigh. "I j-just h-hate b-being all c-cooped up i-inside." Just then the father and son heard footsteps. Splinter immediately got to his feet, his protective fatherly instincts kicking in. Michelangelo slowly got to his feet and reached for his nunchakus. Splinter put his hand on Mikey's wrist and shook his head. Splinter sniffed the air, trying to get the intruder's scent. Just then someone put their hand on Michelangelo's shoulder causing, surprising him. Mikey screamed and jumped in the air. However when he jumped he lost his footing and fell to the ground, hitting his head on the rock he had been sitting on.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried out, his brown eyes wide with concern as he knelt beside his fallen son.

"Whoa dude are you ok?!" came the concerned voice of Mondo Gecko, who went beside Splinter to check on his friend.

"I'm ok," Michelangelo insisted as he sat up and rubbed his head. Splinter and Mondo exchanged looks, which Mikey noticed. "Really I am," the youngest turtle said, trying to sound as convincing as possible as he stood. "Hey," Michelangelo said with a smile. "I think my studdering is gone again."

"Yeah looks like it," Mondo said with a smile of his own. "But Donnie sent me to check on you and make sure you took this." Mondo held out a small vial of medicine. "He said it'll help with the dizziness," the orange skinned gecko said with a shrug.

"Thanks Mondo," Mikey said, taking the vial and drinking it. "Ugh," he gagged, sticking his tongue out. "This tastes worse than sewer water dude."

"Hey I just deliver it I don't make it," Mondo said, holding his hands up.

"Come Michelangelo let us get back to the farmhouse," Splinter said, taking Michelangelo by his arm. With that the trio of mutants headed back to the farmhouse so Mikey could get some rest.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile April had gotten to the nearest town and saw that her cell phone had service. After purchasing the supplies April placed a call to her father and checked in with him April then called Casey to check in. "Red am I glad to hear from you!" came Casey's high pitched response.

"Casey what's wrong?!" April said, her voice also coming out high pitched.

"You gotta warn the guys," Casey said. "Mondo and Mona's parents are working with the Shredder!"

"What?!" April cried out, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah there's like a tracking device on the car," Casey informed his girlfriend. "And Mr. Stone used the GPS to track where it went and gave the location the Tiger Claw."

"Oh my God!" April cried out. "I've gotta warn the guys!"

"Well Karai said that Shredder doesn't have the location yet 'cause he's out of town," Casey said. "But he's comin' back tomorrow. But Karai and Shinigami are workin' on gettin' the location from Tiger Claw. I'm on my way there to help 'em."

"Be careful Casey," April said. "And tell Karai and Shinigami to be careful too."

"Will do," Casey said as he hung up. With that April looked underneath the car and found the wire that connected the GPS and disconnected them. She then jumped in the car and sped off towards the farmhouse.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile back at the farmhouse Splinter and Mondo had returned with Michelangelo. Donnie and Leonardo helped their brother back into bed. Donatello began to get some medicine for Raph because the red masked turtle had been having leg spasms. But the purple masked turtle nearly fell. "Donnie let me help you," Leo said, grabbing his younger brother by his arm to steady him. Leonardo guided Donnie to a chair and sat him down.

"Thanks Leo," Donatello groaned, putting his head in his hands and shutting his eyes.

"You have a concussion Donnie you need to be resting," Leo pointed out, his protective tone taking affect.

"Yeah D you should take some of that nasty junk you made me take," Mikey said, from his place beside Raphael. Donnie was about to say something when suddenly April came bursting through the door.

"Guys!" April cried out, running up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Guys we have a major problem!" the red head cried out.

"April what's wrong?" Leonardo cried out, his blue eyes wide.

"There's a traitor among us," April informed her friends.

"What the heck are you talkin' about?" Mondo said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah no one would betray us," Mona piped up.

"Oh yes they can," April said. "And they have.''

"I knew it!" Raph cried out. "I knew we couldn't trust Karai. She's the traitor isn't she?!"

"Raph that's not..." April began.

"I bet her and that friend of hers ratted us out again," Raphael continued, ignoring April's comment.

"Raph lets not jump to conclusions," Leo said, a hint of anger coming into his voice.

"She betrayed us before Leo," Raph pointed out. "Whose to say she didn't again?"

"I say..." April tried again. But once again she was cut off by Raphael.

"I bet she told Shredder where we are," the red masked turtle continued.

"Raph just listen to me," April tried again.

"Raph maybe you should calm down and listen to April," Donnie said softly. Raph opened his mouth to protest but he was stopped by Splinter.

"Raphael that is enough!" the wise old rat said firmly. This cause Raphael to shut his mouth and remain quiet. "Please continue April," Splinter said, smiling at the red head.

"Yeah tell us who the louse is," Mondo said.

"You're not going to like it," April said with a sigh looking at Mondo. "But here goes. Mona, Mondo your parents are the traitors. They've been working with the Shredder all this time."

"No," Mona said, shaking her head. "No April you have to be wrong about this."

"Yeah," Mondo chimed in as he too shook his head in disbelief. "I mean Ma and Pop wouldn't do that to us. They've been helpin' us."

"I'm sorry guys but its true," April said, her voice full of sadness.

"How do you know its true?" Raphael piped up suddenly. "I mean where did this so called information come from?"

"Casey told me," April informed the red masked turtle. "Karai and Shinigami told him that..." But April was cut off by Raph.

"Well there ya go," the green eyed turtle said, waving his hand. "Like Karai is such a reliable source."

"I also found this," April said, holding up the disabled tracking device that she had found on the car. Donatello took the device from April and examined it.

"Its a tracking device alright," the purple masked turtle said, looking over at Mondo and Mona. Both siblings had a look on their faces that was one of shock, anger, and sadness.

"I can't believe this," Mona said softly, sinking down on a chair. Mondo sat beside his sister and put his arm around her.

"I know Mona," the gecko said softly. "I can't believe this either."

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Mona cried out, her blue eyes filled with anger and rage. "We were both so gullible Alex! We should have know they'd do this to us!"

"Mona I think you're being a bit harsh on yourself," Donnie said.

"Yeah," Michelangelo chimed in. "Don't beat yourselves up yo. It's not your fault." Mikey smiled, trying to lighten the mood. But the look and Mondo and Mona's faces quickly made the smile vanish. The youngest turtle got up and knelt beside his gecko friend and put his arm around him while Raphael went beside Mona and did the same. No one said anything for a few minutes and the sad truth sank in. Then Leonardo spoke up.

"April are you sure Shredder knows where we are?" the oldest turtle asked.

"Casey said that Shredder was out of town and hadn't gotten the location yet," April informed her friend. "But he's helping Karai and Shinigami retrieve it from Tiger Claw. I just hope they're successful."

"We need to move out," Leo declared. "We shouldn't risk the Shredder finding us again."

"Run?!" Raph cried out, getting to his feet. The red masked turtled winced and rubbed his leg. But that was only for a second. "Leo we need to stay and fight!" Raphael declared. "We can't be running scared all the time."

"Raph's right!" Mona cried out, getting to her feet. "We need to stay and fight!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Donatello said. "Mikey and Raph aren't up to full fighting stance yet. And quite honestly neither am I. I agree with Leo. We should go somewhere else."

"D I can fight," Michelangelo declared, getting to his feet. "Besides we don't even know for sure if ol' Tin Skin is even coming here. I say we stay."

"I'm with ya Mikey!" Mondo said with passion. "We stay and fight if we have to."

"And I say you guys are insane!" April cried out, throwing her hands in the air. "With Mikey, Raph and Donnie being hurt the best thing would be for us to go somewhere where they can recuperate. Then we fight the Shredder and his goons."

"Sensei what do you think we should do?" Leonardo asked, looking at Splinter, who had been silent the entire time. The brown coated rat looked at the group and opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N There you are folks ch 13 done. I do hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Closure

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters out there. Here's** **ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 Closure**

Splinter looked at his family the he spoke. "I think that until we know exactly what the Shredder knows we should stay."

"Sensei are you sure about that?" Leo asked, surprised that Splinter was willing to take a risk like that. "I mean what if Casey was wrong and Shredder does know where we are?"

"We will have that battle when and if it is necessary my son," Splinter declared. "But for now I do not think it would be wise for us to leave. Your brothers need their rest as do you."

"I'm good Sensei," Raph declared, not wanting to be sidelined again. "The only thing I need is to do some training."

"Yeah same here," Mikey put it. The youngest turtle went to grab his nunchakus. But Splinter stopped him.

"Michelangelo I do not think that would be wise," the wise old rat said gently.

"Yeah Mikey you should rest," Raphael put it.

"Who a-asked you R-Raph?" Michelangelo growled, glaring at his older brother.

"Mikey I..." Raph began.

"J-just sh-shut up and l-leave me a-alone," Mikey growled, turning to leave the room.

"Hold on there Mikey I think we need to have another talk," Donnie said, stepping in front of his directly younger brother. "A family talk," the genius turtle said, his brown eyes serious.

"Oh no I ain't doin' that again," Raphael said, putting his hands up.

"Raph it won't kill you to open up a little," Leonardo said, rolling his blue eyes.

"Oh yeah and you're such an open book Leo," Raph said, rolling his green eyes.

"I think we all can stand to open up a little around here," Donatello put in. "Myself included."

"Uh I think that's our cue," Mondo said as he and Mona stood.

"Yeah we should let you all talk," April said as she, Mona and Mondo began to walk out.

"Wait," Donnie cried out. "I said family talk and that includes you guys."

"Yeah you dudes are family too," Michelangelo chimed in with a smile. "Even more than certain other people in my book." Mikey shoot Raphael a dirty look when he said this part.

"Alright that's it!" Raph cried out, balling up his fists his green eyes filled with anger. "I've had enough! I've tried being nice and that didn't work. But I'm sick and tired of your attitude Mikey!"

"W-Well to d-damn bad R-Raph!" Michelangelo snarled, balling up his own fists as he got in his older brother's face. "You may as w-well get u-used to it 'cause th-this a-attitude is s-staying a-around!"

"Should we stop this?" Leo whispered to Donatello.

"I think this is exactly what they need," the gap toothed turtle whispered back. Both brothers looked at Splinter, who nodded in agreement. So the group stood back along with April, Mona and Mondo and watched the scene unfold.

"Look I get you're pissed at me," Raphael continued. "But I've already said I was sorry. What the Hell else do you want from me Mikey?! 'Cause I really don't have a fuckin' clue! What else can I possibly do?!"

"Can you t-turn b-back t-time?" Mikey asked, his voice surprisingly soft. Raph's green eyes went wide with surprise and Michelangelo continued, "Can you m-make it so I n-never got th-this b-brain in-injury?"

"Mikey I..." Raphael said softly. "I wish I could. But I can't."

"Th-that's r-right you c-can't," Mikey said, wiping away the tears that were coming. "You c-can't m-make me s-stronger e-either. You c-can't un-undo the d-damage th-that's b-been d-done."

"So what you blame me for what happened is that it?" Raph asked, crossing his arms. "News flash here Mikey: You're not the only one with problems. You think this is easy for me?! Well let me tell ya somethin' little brother it ain't easy for me. Not by a long shot. You say you don't feel strong well how do ya think I feel? My legs hurt me all the time. That makes me feel like I'm nothin'. That I'm not good enough. And with you hating me well..." Raphael trailed off and looked away, not wanting anyone to see the tears that were forming in his eyes. Mona went beside her boyfriend and put her arm around him.

"Raph you are not nothing," Leonardo said softly. "Neither one of you are."

"Leo's right," Donnie put in. "We'd never think that of you guys. We love you no matter what."

"I just feel like I'm worthless sometimes," Raph whispered, still avoiding eye contact as he sat on the bed.

"Join the club," Mikey whispered, sinking down on the bed beside Raphael with a heavy sigh.

"You are not worthless my sons," Splinter said, kneeling in front of his sons. "Never think that. You all possess things that are unique. Raphael you are not just a strong fighter. You are passionate about all you do. It is your mental strength that makes you valuable above your physical strength. Michelangelo you have the biggest heart of all of us. You are always willing to think the best of everyone no matter what. That is what makes you valuable. Leonardo you are brave, noble and a wonderful leader that is willing to do whatever is necessary to defend your family. That is what makes you unique. And Donatello you are not only the smartest but you are kind and big hearted as well. You always put the needs of others before your own. That is what makes you unique. And I have not forgotten about you all." Splinter turned towards April, Mona and Mondo when he said this. "You are all unique as well. April you have passion and are a fast learner. You are also loyal and a fighter. That is what makes you unique. Mona Lisa you are strong willed and passionate as well you are one of the strongest young women I have ever met. That is what makes you unique. And finally there is you Alex: you have a big heart but you are also a strong fighter and are willing to do what it takes to make yourself better. That is what makes you unique."

"See Raph?" Leo said, sitting beside his directly younger brother. "You are anything but worthless. You too Mikey. I'm just sorry either one of you ever thought that."

"Yeah same here," Donatello said, a hint of guilt coming into his voice. "I guess we've all been in our own worlds to even notice what was happening right in front of us."

"Yeah I think we've all got our own problems," Mondo piped up suddenly. "I mean Mikey has to deal with his anger with his brain injury and his resentment towards Raph. Raph has to deal with his legs still being weak and the guilt of Mikey's condition. Donnie has to deal with the stress of helping his family heal in addition to his own injury. And Leo has to deal with the guilt of not protecting his family and home."

"And lets not forget that April has to deal with being separated from her father and Casey," Mona chimed in. "And Master Splinter has the stress of protecting everyone while dealing with his own guilt. And God knows its there."

"And you and Mondo have to deal with the fact that your parents have yet again betrayed you," April chimed in.

"Yeah I think we get it," Raph said, a little irritation in his voice. "We're all messed up here."

"But that doesn't mean any of us should deal with this alone," Leonardo said with a small smile. "And that includes you Sensei. We all know how much burden you must be carrying with all of this."

"Yes Leonardo I am carrying a large burden," Splinter admitted. "But this has been my burden for quite some time. But having you all here with me helps it feel less heavy. I just hope you both are feeling better after this talk." Splinter looked at Raphael and Michelangelo when he said this part.

"Yeah I do feel better," Raph said after a minute. "How 'bout you Mikey? Fellin' any better?"

"Yeah I do," Mikey said with a small smile. "And I'm sorry Raph. I shouldn't of blamed you. And I don't hate you."

"Glad to hear it little brother," Raphael said, pulling Michelangelo into a hug.

"And I'll try not to lose it on you so much," Mikey said with a smile.

"Same here," Raph said with a smile of his own.

"Lets just hope Casey, Karai and that Shini girl are having luck getting that location," Mondo said.

"Yeah," Leo said with a nod. "I think we all think that. 'Cause if they don't..." Suddenly the group heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up. Exchanging looks of concern Splinter went to the window to see who had come. When he looked out he saw...

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed the little cliffy there lol. But there you have ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. Uninvited Guests

**A/N. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Anyways h** **ere's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 Uninvited Guests**

Splinter looked out the window and he was very surprised at what he saw. "Is it Shredder?" Leonardo asked, dreading the answer.

"No it is not the Shredder," Splinter informed the group.

"Then who is it?' Donnie wondered. Splinter opened his mouth to respond. But before he could suddenly they heard a familiar voice call out, "Guys?!"

"Up here Casey!" April called out. Seconds later the door opened and Casey came in followed closely by Karai and Shinigami.

"Casey what the heck are you doing here?!" Raphael cried out. "And what are _they_ doin' here?" Raph indicated Karai and Shinigami when he said this part.

"They're with me," Casey declared. "We took my old man's car up here. I told 'im I was helpin' out a friend and he let me go. After talkin' to Mr. O'Neil first."

"Still don't explain why you brought them here," Raphael said, glaring at the two girls.

"You must be Raphael," Shinigami said suddenly. "Karai told me you'd be the rough one. She was right."

"And who the Hell are you?" Raph snapped, glaring at the teen.

"Name's Shinigami," the dark headed girl said, her voice low. "And if I were you I wouldn't mention Hell around me." Karai put her hand of her friend's shoulder and shook her head. Shinigami shrugged and was silent.

"Look I know I'm the last person you guys wanna see," Karai said. "But at least hear me out."

"We're listening Karai," Leo said, crossing his arms.

"We got the location of the farm from Tiger Claw," Shinigami said before Karai could get a word out.

"How'd you manage that?" Donatello asked, impressed that they has succeeded.

"I distracted him with my awesomeness," Shinigami said with a smile. "And Karai grabbed the location out of his pocket." Karai held up the paper as proof.

"And just what kind of awesomeness do you have exactly," Raph asked, not believing the story for a second.

"Come outside and I'll show ya," Shinigami said with a small smile. With that she turned and left the room.

"Now this I gotta see," Raphael declared as he stood. Michelangelo stood as well and the group all followed Shinigami outside. Once everyone was outside Shinigami gave them a sort of smile and said.

"Be prepared to be blown away."

"Nothing to big Shini," Karai said. Shinigami nodded and extended her cape. Suddenly she was floating in the air and she flipped her cape and bats came out of no where, flying all around her. After a few seconds Shinigami was back on the ground and the bats were gone.

"Whoa," Mikey breathed, his blue eyes wide.

"Glad you liked it," Shinigami said with smile. The rest of the group was staring wide eyed at the teen. "Told you I had skills," she said. "And that was just a small taste of what I can do."

"I admit that was pretty cool," Raph said with a slight smile.

"Bro th-that was way m-more th-than c-cool!" Michelangelo cried out. "Th-that was l-like s-super n-natural c-cool!" The youngest turtle took an unsteady step forward as he talked. But he quickly steadied himself

"You don't have to be so nervous around me," Shinigami said, smiling at Mikey. "Although I think its kind of cute when guys get all stupid and nervous around me. You'd be surprised how often that happens."

"I'm not n-nervous," Michelangelo said softly, looking at the ground.

"I just thought with the stumbling and the studdering..." Shinigami began.

"I have brain damage," Mikey said quickly. Shinigami's eyes widened when she heard this.

"I'm sorry," she said, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't know.

"How could you have known?" Michelangelo asked with a smile. "When I get like super nervous or angry or scared I studder a lot. And my stumbling isn't as bad as it used to be."

"But that's not the issue here," Raphael pointed out. "How's the city? Is it real bad? Do we need to come back?"

"Whoa there Raph slow down dude," Casey said with a slight laugh. "The city's pretty bad honestly. Shredder's whole gang has taken over. And the part they didn't take over those damn Purple Dragons have."

"So we need to go back," Raph said. "I knew it. We're wastin' time just sittin' here. Lets go kick some ass!"

"Hold on there Raph," Leonardo said. "We can't just go back. We need time to recoup. Especially you and Mikey."

"Leo I'm fine," Raphael began. "I don't need..." But he was cut off by Karai's annoyed sounding voice.

"If you go back now its suicide," she cried out.

"And you outta know all 'bout that," Raph growled, glaring at Karai. "Cause its pretty damn suicidal of you to even speak to me."

"Raph for God's sake be nice," Leo said, rolling his blue eyes.

"Dude when's Raph ever nice," Mikey said, rolling his own eyes.

"Why should I be nice?" Raphael demanded, giving his brothers a sharp look.

"Because she's been helping us Raph," Leonardo growled, glaring at his directly younger brother.

"Ugh you just don't want me givin' your girlfriend a hard time Leo!" Raph snarled, glaring right back at his older brother.

"She's not my girlfriend," Leo shot back.

"Just forget it!" Raphael shouted. "I don't have time for this bull shit!" With that Raph turned and began to walk away from the group.

"Where are you going Raph?" Leonardo asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"I'm goin' back to New York!" Raph shouted, his green eyes filled with anger. "Maybe the rest of you are ok with Shredder takin' over but I sure as Hell ain't!''

"Raph hold on a second," Donnie said carefully. "Going there without any sort of plan isn't such a good idea.''

"Shredder has to be stopped Donnie!" Raphael snarled, causing his genius brother to jump slightly.

"I agree," Donatello stated. "But Karai does have a point. If we go there now it'll be suicide. None of us are ready for that kind of battle." Raph opened his mouth to respond but Splinter stopped him.

"They are right Raphael," the brown coated rat said in his gentle but firm voice. "You must be patient. I know this is very difficult for you but it is necessary."

"I gotta get some air," Raphael declared as he stormed away from the group.

"Raph wait up!" Mona cried out as she ran after her boyfriend.

"I need to take a walk too," Michelangelo declared as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Mikey you should be resting," Donnie began.

"I won't go far," Mikey promised.

"Still you shouldn't go alone," Donatello began.

"I'll go with him," Shinigami offered, surprising everyone. "If that's ok with you Michelangelo."

"O-Only if you c-call me M-Mikey," Michelangelo stammered nervously, blushing slightly.

"Sure Mikey," Shinigami said with a smile. With that the pair was gone.

"I think fresh air would do us all good," Splinter declared. "Would you like to join me Donatello?"

"Sure," Donnie said with a smile. "You wanna join us Mondo?" The purple masked turtle looked at his gecko friend when he said this part.

"I could use the distraction," Mondo said as he joined his friends and walked into the wooded area.

"Well me and Red are gonna head out back," Casey said. "See ya." with that the two teens were gone, leaving Karai and Leo alone.

"Feel up to some training?" Leonardo asked suddenly.

"Sure why not?" Karai said with a shrug. "As long as you're prepared to get your ass kicked." Leo smiled slightly as he held up his hands. After a few minutes Leonardo decided to address an issue he had been thinking about.

"Karai," the oldest turtle began.

"Yeah?" Karai answered, still in training mode.

"I think we should talk about the kiss," Leo said, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"What kiss?" Karai said, pretending not to know what Leonardo was talking about.

"The kiss I gave you when we were fighting a few weeks ago," Leo said.

"We don't need to talk about that," Karai declared. "C'mon lets train."

"We do need to talk about it," Leonardo declared. "Its been bothering me and I need to get it out in the open."

"Ok fine," Karai groaned, rolling her brown eyes. "You made a mistake and you regret it. Right? Its ok Leonardo we all do stupid things sometimes. Lets just..." But the teen ninja was cut off by Leo.

"It wasn't a mistake," the blue masked turtle blurted out, surprising Karai. "And I don't regret it. I'm glad I kissed you. Even though it was during the heat of battle I..well...I still enjoyed it. I've liked you for a really long time Karai. And now that we're finally on the same side I feel like I can tell you the truth. And I have the feeling that you feel the same. But even if you don't its ok. I'm still glad I told you."

"Leo I..." Karai said, shocked that Leonardo was saying all this. The female ninja stared at Leo for a few seconds.

"Its ok Karai," he said softly. "I get it if you don't..."

"No!" Karai cried out. "I do. I...I like you to Leo. And I'm glad we kissed too."

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. More Uninvited Guests

**A/N Well folks this story hasn't been getting much love but since I'm already done writing it I'll keep posting but I'm seriously considering not writing anymore TMNT fanfics because of the lack of reviews (not that one doesn't count because it does). Anyways h** **ere's ch 16 for you and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 More Uninvited Guests**

"You..You like me too?" Leonardo stammered, shocked that Karai was saying this.

"Yeah I do," Karai admitted, not looking at Leo. "I..I guess I have for a while now. Its just been really confusing. Still is actually. I mean first we were enemies so there was that. And now we're..well we're brother and sister so.."

"Not by blood," Leonardo pointed out. "We're just adopted brother and sister."

"Still I.." Karai said. But she quickly regained herself and got back to her serious self. "We really don't have time for all this mushy stuff."

"You're right," Leo said, getting back to his serious self. "We've got training to do." With that the duo once again began their training. But the pair didn't get very far before they heard the muffled shouting of an unfamiliar voice.

"What..." Karai began, her brown eyes wide. Then a gunshot echoed through the air.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Mikey and Shinigami were enjoying their walk. "If you need to rest just let me know," Shinigami said.

"Nah I'm good," Michelangelo said with a smile. "But I gotta ask: why'd you come with me? I mean its not like we're all buddy buddy or nothing."

"I like you Mikey," Shinigami said with a smile. "I usually get a pretty good feel for people. I can tell how good of a heart they have. And I can tell you have a really good heart. And the way you laugh is cute."

"Th-thanks Sh-Shinigami," Mikey said nervously.

"Call me Shini," Shinigami said, still smiling. "And you don't have to be nervous around me Mikey. I only hurt people that piss me off." Shinigami smiled and Michelangelo when she said this part.

"I'm a-always n-nervous a-around g-girls," Mikey admitted. "E-Especially p-pretty o-ones." Michelangelo blushed bright red, not having meant to say that last part out loud.

"Just think of me like April," Shinigami said, leaning against a tree while Mikey sat on on rock to rest. "You don't get nervous around her."

"You're defiantly not like April," Mikey muttered. "April doesn't shoot bats out of her cape. You're name should be Bat-girl or something." Shinigami laughed when Michelangelo said this part.

"You're funny Mikey," she said with another laugh.

"Thanks," Mikey said with a laugh of his own. "My bros don't like my jokes. Especially Raph."

"Yeah Raphael does seam like he has quite the temper," Shinigami said with a nod.

"Boy does he ever," Michelangelo muttered. "But he has a good side too I guess. When he's not being a hotheaded asshole."

"I take you two don't get along," Shinigami said.

"We used to," Mikey said, looking at the ground. "But then..." Michelangelo trailed off, not quite comfortable talking with Shinigami about what had happened.

"Its ok Mikey," Shinigami said, sensing that Mikey was uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me everything. We just met after all."

"Shini..." Michelangelo began. But he stopped when he heard the shouting of two male voices. And these voices weren't familiar ones. Then they heard the horrific sound of a gun shot.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Donatello, Splinter and Mondo were enjoying some leisure time, while getting fresh air at the same time. "Man this place is real different from the city," Mondo commented, looking around at the woods in awe.

"Yes it most certainly is," Splinter said with a small smile.

"I've been out back at the farmhouse and its so quiet," Donnie put in with a content sigh. "It really gives me time to think."

"Ain't that the truth," Mondo said quietly as he sat down on a rock with a heavy sigh.

"What troubles you young one?" Splinter asked, as he sat beside the gecko.

"Ya know," Mondo said, not looking at Splinter. "My folks betrayin' me and Mona. It sucks. I mean Mona acts like it don't bother her but I know it does."

"What about you Mondo?" Donatello asked, sitting on the ground beside Mondo. "Its gotta be hard on you."

"Yeah it is," Mondo admitted, looking at the ground as he blinked back the tears. "I mean me and Pop used to be so close before, ya know this happened." Mondo gestured at himself when he said this part. Donnie and Splinter both nodded but neither one said anything. So Mondo continued, "And Ma used to fuss over us so much it was annoyin'. She used to always wanna hug us or kiss us or squeeze out cheeks. I used to hate that. But now I'd give anything for that. Its like when I got mutated I lost everything."

"You didn't lose everything Mondo," Donatello pointed out, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You still got your sister."

"She's the only thing that kept me from doin' somethin' stupid," Mondo said with a small smile.

"I know what you are going through Mondo," Splinter said in his kind and gentle tone as he too put his hand on Mondo's shoulder. "I was human once too. I had a wife and daughter. I thought I had lost them both when I left Japan. Then I was forced to live in the sewers and you know the rest. If it were not for my sons I would not have survived. But if my mutation would not have happened I would not have four wonderful sons."

"Sensei's right," Donnie said. "You just gotta look at the good things that have come from your mutation."

"Yeah like meetin' y'all," Mondo said with a bigger smile.

"Exactly," Donatello said, putting his arm around his friend.

"And if you ever feel the need to have a father/son talk I would be more than happy to talk with you," Splinter said with a smile of his own.

"Really?" Mondo said, his eyes wide with surprise. "But I ain't even your kid or nothin'."

"That matters not," Splinter declared. "You and Mona are family just as April and Casey are."

"Thanks Master Splinter," Mondo said, the smile never leaving his face. "I..." But before he could continue the trio heard shouting.

"What the heck?'' Donnie said, getting to his feet. Then his brown eyes went wide as he heard the gun shot.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Raph and Mona were having a heart to heart of their own. "Raph..." Mona Lisa began.

"Look Mona don't start with me ok?" Raphael snapped angrily. "I really don't wanna hear a lecture."

"Since when do I lecture anyone?" Mona asked, the irritation clear in her voice. "I'm not Leo ya know. I was just gonna ask if you were alright. But clearly you're not."

"I'm sorry Mona," Raph said softly. "I'm just pissed. But I should be the one askin' if you're alright. I mean after what April told us 'bout your parents..."

"I really don't wanna talk 'bout 'em," Mona growled, crossing her arms. "I mean who cares if my own flesh and blood betrayed me and my brother? Again. Who cares that they're two faced assholes who don't give a shit 'bout their own kids? I don't. The only that the matters to me is Alex. He's the only family I need. Well and you all." Mona smiled a half smile at Raphael as she fought back the tears that were forming.

"Its ok Mona I get it," Raph said, putting his arm around Mona and pulling her close. Mona layed her head on Raphael's shoulder as she fought hard not to cry. "Family can be pains in the ass sometime," Raph continued. "I mean look at me and Mikey. We used to be real close. I mean yeah sure we fought sometimes and he drove me crazy but we still managed to have a sort of bond. And now he hates me. And...well it sucks. And it hurts like Hell."

"At least Mikey would never turn you over to the Shredder like my parents did," Mona declared, bitterly. Raphael was about to respond when suddenly they heard a male voice shout, "Clyde over here! We got ourselves some aliens!" Mona and Raph both jumped to their feet and saw a heavy set man with blue eyes, a five o'clock shadow, and balding brown hair in overalls and a white T-shirt and a blue ball cap. standing there, a shotgun in his hand.

"Shit," Raphael cried out, his green eyes wide as he saw the man aim the gun at him and Mona. Raph knew something really bad was about to happen

"Say bye bye alien freaks," the man said as he pulled the trigger.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Forming a Good Plan

**A/N Wow you guys I guess people do love my stories after all because I got 7 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you all so much. I would love to have that many every chapter.** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 Forming a Good Plan**

Raphael pushed Mona out of the way as the man pulled the trigger. Both mutants fell to the ground as the bullet missed and went into the tree that was behind him. Suddenly they saw another man come running. This man looked similar to the first only he was skinnier and had only one tooth in his mouth. "Earl what in the Sam Hell are ya doin' shootin' that there thing?" the skinnier man asked in his southern accented voice, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"We got ourselves some aliens Clyde," Earl shouted, aiming his gun back at Mona and Raph, who had both gotten to their feet. "Don't you move alien critters," Earl said. "Lessen you want me to pull this hear trigger again."

"Ok first of all we're not aliens," Raphael shouted, glaring at the duo. "I'm a turtle and she's a lizard."

"Lyin' alien scum," Earl growled, as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"Hold on there Earl," Clyde said, putting his hand on Earl's gun. "I bet we can git ourselves some money here fer these two critters. So don't be killin' them."

"You may have somethin' there Clyde," Earl said, his eyes never leaving Mona and Raph. "Ok you two critters are comin' with us. And you ain't gonna give us no trouble or else one of ya will be dead. Git it?"

"There's no way we're goin' anywhere with you!" Raphael shouted, his green eyes flashing with rage. But a gunshot over his head from Earl's gun quickly silenced the red masked turtle.

"Raph don't piss off the rednecks," Mona hissed.

"Now there's a smart alien," Earl said. "Now move. Both of ya." Raph and Mona both moved reluctenly. By now Clyde had his gun on them as well and they both knew if they tried to make a break for it they'd be shot. So they moved. But little did Earl and Clyde know that they were being watched from the bushes.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo and Karai had reached the place where they heard the gun shot. "Who the heck are they?" Leo wondered, making sure he kept his voice low.

"Trouble," Karai hissed, balling her fists up. "Don't worry I'll handle them." With that the dark headed teen began to emerge from the bushes. But she was stopped by Leo pulling her down.

"They have guns Karai," the blue masked turtle said quietly. "If you do something they could shoot Mona or Raph."

"Good point," Karai said, a scowl on her face. "But we can't let those guys take them away."

"I know," Leo grumbled. "I'm thinking..." But before the oldest turtle could complete the thought suddenly they heard a whooshing sound. Looking up Leonardo and Karai saw bats flying through the air.

"Shini," Karai whispered with a smile. Just then they heard Michelangelo cry out, "Booyakashaw!" and come swooping through the air, spinning his nunchakus. The youngest turtle landed a direct hit to Clyde's chest, sending the skinnier man to the ground.

"Another one?!" Earl shouted, aiming his gun at Mikey. "I'll git you alien scum!''

"Mikey watch out!" Raphael shouted, tackling Earl to the ground. A gun shot was heard and Raph groaned in pain as he held his plastron, which was seeping blood from the gun shot.

"R-Raph!" Michelangelo shouted, his blue eyes wide with horror.

"No!" Mona cried at the same time.

"Ha got ya alien scum," Earl shouted triumphantly. But his victory was sort lived when Leonardo and Karai came swooping in, delivering hard hits to both Earl and Clyde. After a few minutes both men were down and knocked out. The two teens then tied the pair up tight and gagged them.

"R-Raph!" Mikey cried out, running over to his injured brother. Leo was already kneeling beside Raphael, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?!" a horrified voice cried out. The group turned and saw Donatello standing there, his brown eyes wide. Mondo and Splinter were right behind him, the same look of horror written on their faces.

"Raph's been shot!" Mona cried out, running into her brother's arms as the tears flowed. "These two redneck hicks tried to kidnap us and Mikey and Shinigami stopped them! Then..." Mona trailed off not wanting to continue

"He s-saved my l-life," Michelangelo cried out, the tears rolling down his cheeks. "The d-dude was t-trying to sh-shoot me but R-Raph s-stopped him."

"How bad is he Donnie?" Leonardo asked his genius brother, who was already working on their red masked brother.

"He's loosing to much blood!" Donnie cried out. "I can't figure out where its coming from!"

"I'll get your medical bag from the house!" Mondo shouted, running full force towards the farmhouse.

"I can't see with all this blood!" Donatello cried out, his voice high pitched with panic. Splinter knelt down beside his purple masked son and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You must not panic Donatello," Splinter said firmly but gently at the same time. "I will help you save your brother." With that the father and son began to work. Minutes later Mondo returned with the medical bag and April and Casey right behind him.

"What happened?!" April cried out, her blue eyes wide with horror.

" _Them_ ," Mono spat out, glaring at the still unconscious Clyde and Earl.

"Damn," Casey whispered, his black eyes wide.

"What can I do to help?" April asked.

"Nothing we got this," Donnie declared. "Mondo hold that light still."

"I'm tryin'," Mondo declared, trying not to sound annoyed. After what seamed like forever Donatello was done.

"There," the genius turtle said with a tired sigh as he taped up Raph's shell. "I managed to stop the bleeding. But he's still lost a lot of blood."

"We gotta move him," Leo said.

"We gotta do it carefully," Donnie declared.

"We will take him to the Shell Raiser," Splinter declared. "We cannot stay here after what has happened." With that Leonardo, Casey and Mondo carefully picked up the unconscious Raphael and carried him back to the Shell Raiser.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Clyde and Earl had gotten loose and were furious to say the least. "We lost them aliens Clyde!" Earl cried out in frustration.

"I know it Earl!" Clyde shouted back. "I ain't stupid ya know!"

"I say we git after 'em!" Earl declared, grabbing his gun.

"Nah," Clyde said with a wave of his hand. "They probably gone back up to their ship by now."

"Wait 'til the others her 'bout this!" Earl shouted. "We'll be the talk of the town!"

"Ain't nobody gonna believe is Earl!" Clyde cried out. "The only thing that'll git us is a padded cell. Best to forget all 'bout them aliens."

"I reckon yer right Clyde," Earl said with a sigh. "C'mon lets git back." With that the two men headed back to their home both of them determined never to speak of their encounter again.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

After Donatello and Splinter got cleaned up the turtles and Splinter climbed into the Shell Raiser along with Karai, Shinigami, Mona and Mondo. April and Casey climbed into Casey's father's car, knowing they'd have to return it.

"We'll text you and let you know where we go," Leo called out as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"I think," Splinter began. "That it would be best if they followed us."

"Sensei what?" Leonardo began, looking at Splinter with confusion.

"We are going back to the city," Splinter declared, surprising everyone.

"Sensei are you sure we're ready for that?" Leo asked.

"We have no choice Leonardo," the wise old rat declared. "This is all the Shredder's doing. He must be stopped at any cost."

"If you say so Sensei," Leonardo said, trusting that Splinter knew what he was doing. With that the oldest turtle started the Shell Raiser and the group headed back to the city to stop Shredder once and for all.

 **A/N Well folks there you go we have completed ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. Return to New York

**A/N Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Here's hoping for another 7 reviews or more.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18 Return to New York**

As the group drove Leo was silently hoping that they weren't making a huge mistake. He knew that Mikey still wasn't at his strongest and Raph would be out of commission for a while. That just left him and Donnie for their strength. But Leonardo also knew that they had Mona, Mondo, April and Casey to help. And Shredder still thought Karai and Shinigami were on his side so they could use that to their advantage. Plus Splinter had never steered them wrong before so Leonardo was confident that this time would be no different. "How's Raph?' the oldest turtle called out.

"Still not awake," came Donatello's reply. "But he's stable." Just then Donnie's T-com began to beep. "Casey what's up?" the purple masked turtle said.

"D we can take Raph to my place to hide him," Casey informed his friend. "My old man just called and said he and my sister are goin' out of town to visit my Grandma and will be gone for a while."

"Got it Casey thanks," Donatello said, closing his T-com. The genius turtle informed the rest of the group what he had been told.

"That'll be the last place Shredder will think to look for you guys," Karai said with a smile. "I just checked in with him and he wants me and Shini back at his lair ASAP. We'll have to be dropped off at the edge of the city so he won't see you coming."

"Right," Leo said with a nod.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

An hour later the group had reached the city. After making sure no one was around Karai and Shinigami got out of the Shell Raiser and headed towards the Shredder's lair while Casey and April headed to Casey's apartment to return his dad's car. "I'll call y'all when my dad and Sara are gone," Casey called out.

"Just stay hidden," April said. "Well as much as you can."

"We'll return the Shell Raiser to the lair," Donnie said. "Its too noticeable to be left on the streets. We'll meet you guys at Casey's apartment."

"Ya know," Mondo piped up suddenly. "It would make more sense for you guys to stay with me and Mona. That way you won't have to go topside more than you have to and carry Raph all that way."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Leonardo said with a nod.

"We'll meet you guys there in an hour," April said. With that the group dispersed heading in separate directions.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the group was back at the turtles' lair. "Ok I'm gonna grab some supplies," Donatello said, hopping out of the Shell Raiser. "You guys should grab whatever you need so we can go."

"But D how are we gonna get Raph to Mondo and Mona's place?" Michelangelo asked.

"Don't worry Mikey I thought about that," Donnie said with a smile.

"C'mon Mikey we need to be quick," Leonardo said. "Mona can you grab some things from Raph's room?"

"Sure," Mona said as she went into Raphael's room.

"C'mon Mikey I'll help ya," Mondo said as he and Mikey went into his room to get some things. This left Splinter alone. The wise old rat went to his room and picked up the picture of him and his human family and him and his sons. As he was looking at the pictures Splinter looked around at the destroyed lair and let out a heavy sigh. He remembered when he had first discovered the lair. It was right after he and the turtles had gotten mutated and the turtles were still just babies. Splinter remembered holding them close to him to protect them. He had always protected them. Always kept them safe. Until now. And now they would have to leave the only home they've ever known forever. And this made the brown coated rat very sad. Just then Splinter heard Leo's voice behind him.

"Sensei are you ok?" the oldest turtle asked. Splinter turned around and saw the concerned look on Leonardo's face.

"I am fine Leonardo," Splinter said with a smile. "I was just remembering some of the good moments we've had here."

"Yeah," Leo said, a hint of sadness to his voice. "Me too."

"Hey," Donatello said, sticking his head in the door. "We're ready whenever you are Sensei."

"Come my son," Splinter said to Leonardo. "Let us go." With that Splinter tucked the pictures in his kimono as he and Leo joined the others. To their surprise they saw Raph laying on a make shift stretcher complete with wheels.

"You never cease to amaze me Donnie," Leo said with a smile. Donatello smiled back at his older brother. Just then Mondo and Michelangelo reappeared carrying some things. Mikey had a very sad look on his face. Leonardo went up to his youngest brother and put his arm around him. "Hey its gonna be ok Mikey," the blue masked turtle said, giving Michelangelo's shoulder a squeeze.

"I know," Mikey said with a sigh. "Lets just go." With that the group left, heading for Mondo and Mona's place.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Nick and Irene were meeting with Tiger Claw at their house. "Look we've done our part," Nick was saying, a hint of anger to his voice. "And we expect you to do your tiger."

"Nick for God's sake don't piss him off!" Irene hissed, her dark eyes wide

"You dare speak to me like that!" Tiger Claw snarled, raising his fist. But Karai, who had accompanied the assassin along with Shinigami, stopped him.

"Enough Tiger Claw," the teen ninja said roughly. Tiger Claw growled and glared at Karai but lowered his fist

"We had a deal tiger," Nick said, showing no fear.

"Your information was faulty," Tiger Claw shot back. "The turtles were not there when Bradford and Xever went to the farmhouse."

"Well that's where the GPS said they were," Nick declared. "Look if you really wanna find those freaks look to their friends, April O'Neil and Casey Jones. I guarantee they'll lead ya to 'em."

"We have already tired that," Tiger Claw snarled. "They were not at the girl's home."

"Did you try Jones' place?" Nick asked. "I know exactly where he lives and I'll take ya there right now."

"I am growing tired of you and your lack of respect," Tiger Claw said with annoyance.

"Ok fine," Nick said, holding up his hands. "If ya don't wanna find 'em then no skin off my back. Just don't blame me if your master gets all pissed off." While he was speaking the middle aged man sat on his easy chair and gave Tiger Claw a smirk.

"Fine," Tiger Claw growled, glaring at Nick. "You have a deal Stone. When we find the turtles we will give you what's coming to you. Now tell us where their friend lives."

"Thought you'd see things my way," Nick said in a superior voice as he stood. "Come with me. I'll take ya to Arnie's place right now." With that the group left, heading for Casey's apartment. Karai reached in he pocket for her T-com but Shinigami nudged her slightly. Karai looked up and saw the Tiger Claw was eyeing her suspiciously so she quickly removed her hand from her pocket. But she noticed Irene, wringing her hands together nervously as they walked.

"This whole thing seams so wrong," the dark headed women was saying, more to herself than to anyone else. "I mean I haven't even met these turtles. How can I be sure they're bad?"

"They're not bad," Karai said, making sure she kept her voice low so Tiger Claw wouldn't hear her. Irene gave the teen a strange look but said nothing so Karai continued, "Look I know you and your husband think you're doing what's best for your kids but you're wrong. The turtles have done a lot of good for this city."

"If they're so good then why are you against them?" Irene hissed back.

"I'm not," Karai hissed. "At least not anymore. I recently found out some stuff that made me realize how wrong I've been. But I have to play double agent to help the turtles."

"All the more reason this is a bad idea!" Irene declared, her voice rising slightly. Karai shushed Irene but the slim built women paid her no attention. "Nick we have to stop this right now!" she shouted.

"Irene what the Hell are ya doin'?!" Nick shouted, glaring at his wife.

"This whole thing just feels wrong Nick!" Irene shouted back. "And from what I've heard these turtles aren't the bad guys here. And its clear by the way this city is now that his master isn't exactly a good guy either. Please Nick lets just go home. I've said from the beginning that I want no part in this."

"And just where are you getting this information?" Tiger Claw snarled, getting in Irene's face. Irene's eyes went wide and her face paled and she stared up into the assassin's cold yellow eyes. "I'm waiting," he snarled.

"F-From her," Irene stammered, pointing at Karai. "Sh-she told me. If you wanna hurt someone then hurt her. She's the one that's been playing double agent not me!" Karai's eyes went wide and she groaned.

"I knew it!" Tiger Claw roared, grabbing Karai by her shirt front. "I'll kill you now you traitor!"

"Release her," a voice snarled. Karai's eyes went wide as she saw who emerged from the shadows.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. Confrontation

**A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the 11 reviews! Did I say thank yet? lol Keep them coming I love. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19** **Confrontation**

Meanwhile the turtles had reached Mondo and Mona's place. After getting Raphael settled the group began to decide where to go from there. But before they could do anything Leo's T-com began to beep. "April what's up? the oldest turtle said.

"Leo you guys gotta get over to Casey's place," came April's whispered voice. "Tiger Claw is here along with Karai and Shini. There's trouble."

"We're on our way," Leonardo said, closing his T-com. "There's trouble guys. I think Karai and Shinigami are in trouble."

"Lets go then!" Mondo shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Mikey maybe you should stay here," Leo said as Michelangelo grabbed his nunchakus.

"No way Leo," Mikey protested. "With Raph out of it you'll need me. I'm goin'."

"Mikey please just be careful," Donnie said, his voice filled with concern.

"I'll be fine D," Michelangelo said with a laugh. "No worries bro."

"Actually there's cause for big worries Mikey," Donatello said, his voice having a serious tone. "If you get another head injury it could be deadly. I would really prefer it if you stayed here with Raph."

"D I..." Mikey began. But he was stopped by Splinter putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think Michelangelo will be more useful to us if he came," Splinter said, surprising everyone. "I will be going as well and I will stay right beside him to make sure he does not further injure himself."

"But wait someone has to stay with Raph," Leonardo declared.

"I'll stay," Mona offered, causing everyone to look at the mutant lizard with surprise. "He'd stay with me if I were the one that was hurt," she declared. "I gotta 'im. You guys go."

"You sure sis?" Mondo asked, not wanting his sister to be left out.

"I'm sure," Mona said with a smile. "No go kick some ass." With that the group left to help Karai and Shinigami.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Tiger Claw looked over and to his shock he saw Shredder standing there along with Dog-Pound and Fishface. "I said release her Tiger Claw," the Shredder said again. "Now!"

"But Master she is a traitor," Tiger Claw protested. "I've been told by her that Karai is playing us for fools and working with the turtles." Tiger Claw nodded at Irene when he said this part.

"No I'm not!" Karai shouted, struggling to break free. "Are you really going to believe _her_ over me! She was obviously lying to get you off her back!" Karai pointed at the terrified Irene, who was clinging to Nick, both of them looking at the Shredder with fear filled eyes.

"Release her Tiger Claw," Shredder said once again. "Do not make me say it a third time." Tiger Claw growled under his breath and released Karai, who fell to the ground with a grunt.

"I oughta kick your ass for that Tiger Claw!" Karai snarled as she stood. However when she stood her T-com fell out of her pocket and onto the ground. Shredder saw it and picked it up.

"So," the armor clad man said, holding the device up. "It is true after all. You are a traitor!" With that Shredder crushed the T-com with his hands and turned angrily towards Karai.

"I knew it!" Tiger Claw roared. "I knew I was right!"

"Silence!" Shredder boomed. Then he turned back towards Karai, who was looking at him with wide brown eyes. "You disappoint me Karai," Shredder said, staring the young ninja down. He raised his fist to strike but to his surprise Karai held up her sword, blocking his blow. She then delivered a hard kick to Shredder's chest, sending him flying. Tiger Claw went to grab Karai but Shinigami was there and she stepped in front of the tiger.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this," the dark headed teen said, her voice low and dark. Before Tiger Claw could react Shinigami jumped high into the air and using her chain she struck hard, sending Tiger Claw to the ground. But Shinigami had forgotten about Dog-Pound and Fishface and when she landed Dog-Pound delivered a hard hit to the back of her head, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Pathetic," the mutant wolf sneered as he delivered another hit to Shinigami's head. He was about to strike again when suddenly a loud cry echoed through the air. "Booyakashaw!" Dog-Pound looked up and saw Michelangelo flying towards him. The orange masked turtle delivered a hard hit to the wolf's chest, sending him flying throw the air. This gave Shinigami time to recover. By now Donnie and Leo were there and Donatello took down Fishface with the help of Casey while Leonardo and April set their sights on Tiger Claw. Mondo went to help Mikey deal with Dog-Pound while Splinter went to help Karai with Shredder.

"Gongala!" Casey shouted as he lunged a hockey puck at Fishface's head, stunning the purple skinned fish. Donnie used this to their advantage and swung his bo hard, sending Fishface to the ground. Looking at Casey Donatello nodded and the pair worked together to disable Fishface's legs. But the mutant fish had other ideas and, pressing a button he sent on of his legs directly into Casey's chest, sending the teen flying into the cement wall.

"Casey!" Donnie cried out, his brown eyes wide with concern. Fishface used this to his advantage and when his leg came back he hit Donatello with it causing the genius turtle to fall.

"Hey do not be so quick to count me out," Fishface sneered as he stood. But then he was floored by a jolt of electricity, which sent him to the ground, unconscious. Donnie looked up in surprise and he saw Irene standing there, a taser in her hand.

"Uh thanks," Donatello said, still in shock to what was happening.

"Your welcome," Irene said, putting her taser away. Just then she heard a grunt and Mondo cried out in pain as Dog-Pound delivered a hard hit to the gecko's head. "Alex!" Irene cried out, her eyes wide. Before Irene knew what was happening she lept into action, grabbing her taser along with a 2x4 that was nearby and attacked. But when she shocked the wolf it didn't phase him in the slightest and when she sung the board he grabbed it and broke it in half. Letting out a cruel laugh Dog-Pound hit Irene as hard as he could, sending her to the ground.

"Ma!" Mondo cried out. Michelangelo helped his friend to his feet. But suddenly Mondo let out an enraged snarl and grabbed Mikey's nunchakus, surprising the youngest turtle. Mondo then went charging towards Dog-Pound twirling the nunchakus as he ran.

"M-Mondo w-wait!" Michelangelo cried out, worried that his friend would hurt himself. But his worry was for not because Mondo was able to take down Dog-Pound within a few minutes. "Whoa," Mikey whispered, his blue eyes wide in awe.

"Took care of that clown," Mondo said, handing Michelangelo back his nunchakus.

"Dude that was awesome!" Mikey cried out. "That was..." But suddenly Michelangelo let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Mikey!" Mondo cried out, his orange eyes wide. The gecko looked up and saw Tiger Claw there, having knocked out April and Leo. Before Mondo could react Tiger Claw swung his chain hard, catching the gecko in his head. Mondo cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"No!" Nick shouted, his blue eyes filled with rage. "We had a deal tiger! No harm was to come to my kids!"

"Change of plans," Tiger Claw hissed, not taking his eyes off of Mondo, who was trying to clear his vision. Tiger Claw advanced on the teen gecko but suddenly he was tackled by Nick from behind both males falling to the ground. Tiger Claw easily kicked the human off of him and hit him hard. Nick groaned in pain, holding his injured side. Nick looked up just in time to see Tiger Claw aiming his laser gun at his head.

"Time to say goodbye Stone," Tiger Claw growled as he went to pull the trigger.

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. End Game

**A/N:A Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. So here's ch 20.** **Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 20 End Game**

Nick closed his eyes and waited to be shot with the laser. But suddenly Tiger Claw cried out and fell to the ground. Nick opened his eyes and saw that Donnie had come to his aid, having recovered from his hit. "Mr. Stone are you ok?" the purple masked turtle asked, holding out his hand.

"Uh yeah I'm uh..I'm fine," Nick stammered as he took Donatello's hand. Both turtle and human stared at each other for a minute. "I uh think that other turtle might be hurt," Nick said, indicating Michelangelo, who was still knocked out.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried out, his brown eyes wide with fear as he remembered what could happen from another brain injury. But before he could check on his injured brother suddenly Tiger Claw was there, having recovered from his hit. And he was furious to say the least.

"You turtles have been a thorn in my side for to long," the assassin snarled, glaring at Donatello. But before he could attack the genius turtle suddenly Leonardo was there along with April. The pair attacked Tiger Claw, delivering hard kicks to the tiger's chest.

"Donnie help Mikey!" Leo cried out, dodging Tiger Claw's hit.

"We've got him!" April cried out, glaring at Tiger Claw. Donnie lept into action and raced to his younger brother's side.

"C'mon Mikey please be ok," Donatello muttered as he reached to find a pulse. But just when he was about to check suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground. "Hey!" Donnie cried out, struggling to get away. To his shock he found himself staring into the furious face of Dog-Pound.

"Time to die freak," the mutant wolf snarled. With that Dog-Pound slammed Donatello hard into the ground. Donnie cried out in pain as his shell made contact and cracked. Dog-Pound let out a evil laugh as he smashed the purple masked turtle once again into the ground and another crack was heard. Dog-Pound was about to smash Donatello again when suddenly a mass of bats came swooping towards him, disorienting him. "What is this?!" Dog-Pound cried out, dropping Donnie hard on the ground. Dog-Pound frantically swatted at the bats, trying to get them away from him. Suddenly Shinigami was there and she was pissed to say the least. The teen swung her chain catching Dog-Pound around his chest and sending him flying through the air and crashing into a wall, knocking him out. But the teen was far from done. Looking over she saw that April and Leonardo were having a difficult time with Tiger Claw as was Karai and Splinter with the Shredder.

"Time to end this once and for all," Shinigami said, her voice low and dark. Shinigami looked up and suddenly the sky got dark and the wind picked up full force.

"Everyone grab something!" Karai cried out, knowing full well what was about to happen. Thinking quickly the teen grabbed Splinter and the pair grabbed the nearby cement pole. Looking up Karai saw that Leo had grabbed the still unconscious Mikey and followed suit. Mondo helped his parents do the same and April and Casey helped the injured Donatello. No one but Karai had a clue what was about to happen. But the had a feeling Hell was about to be unleashed. Literally. Suddenly Shinigami was floating and the wind was like a tornado. Shredder's goons were taken off guard and they went flying through the air and away from the group. But Shredder had been prepared for this and he was determined not to go down without a fight.

"Its time you paid for your sins Shredder," Shinigami said, still floating in the air. "Its time to send you to Hell where you belong!"

"Do it Shini!" Karai shouted. "Take the bastard down!" With those words Shinigami let all Hell break loose and soon the Shredder was consumed by the demons and was gone. After a few minutes the wind died down and Shinigami was back to normal.

"Whoa," Casey breathed, his black eyes huge. "That was some seriously freaky shit man."

"Well freaky is what I do Casey," Shinigami said with a grin. Then her expression turned serious. "How's Mikey?" she asked, going over to where Michelangelo was being looked at by Splinter. By now Donnie's shell had been taped up and the purple masked turtle was at his father's side. But when Donatello knelt down a lightening blot of pain went through his injured shell and he hissed in pain.

"Donnie you need to take it easy," Leonardo said gently.

"I will," Donnie said quickly. "Just as soon as I know Mikey's ok." Both brothers looked over at Splinter, who had a very sad look on his face.

"Father what's wrong?" Karai asked, kneeling beside Splinter.

"Mikey's ok isn't he?" Mondo asked, his voice coming out very soft. Nick and Irene went on either side of their son, knowing he needed them. Irene reached out for her son and Mondo grabbed her hand. The dark headed women put her arm around Mondo and pulled him to her.

"Master Splinter please tell us Mikey is ok," April said, her voice barely above a whisper. Casey put his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close as they both anxiously awaited Splinter's answer.

"Sensei?" Leo began. But the look on the brown coated rat's face quickly made the oldest turtle go silent.

"I am afraid Michelangelo is not alright," Splinter said. His voice was so soft it was barely audible.

"How bad is he?" Donatello asked, although he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"I am afraid we lost Michelangelo," Splinter said, his voice breaking. "He is with Tang Shen now." The group gasped and their eyes went wide. Splinter hung his head sadly as the tears came. Karai ran to her father and threw her arms around him. Splinter held his daughter tight as he grieved for his youngest son. April had broken down at this point and she and Casey held each other close as they both wept for Mikey. Mondo was also in tears and Nick and Irene were doing their best to comfort him. Leonardo was just staring in disbelief to shocked to say anything, He was snapped out of his funk when Donnie let out a heart breaking cry and fell to his knees, sobbing bitterly. Leo dropped to his knees beside his younger brother and pulled him close.

"Its gonna be ok Donnie," Leonardo whispered as he rubbed his genius brother's shell. He wanted to say more but the tears that were streaming down his face prevented the blue masked turtle from doing so. Suddenly Leo and Donatello felt someone's arms wrap around them. Both brothers looked up and saw Splinter there, his brown eyes filled with sadness.

"It is alright my sons," the wise old rat said in his gentle loving voice. "I am here." With those words Leonardo and Donnie buried their faces in Splinter's chest fur as they began to sob again.

"I can't believe this is happening," Karai said shaking her head sadly. The teen went over to her grieving family and knelt beside them. "I am so sorry guys," she said, her voice filled with emotion. The trio looked up at Karai and stared at her for a minute. "I know you guys probably blame me for this," Karai began. "But I.." But she was stopped by Leo throwing his arms around her. Karai was surprised at first but then she wrapped her arms around the oldest turtle, holding him close.

"We don't blame you Karai," Donatello said, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah," Leonardo chimed in, his arm still around Karai. "And I know Mikey wouldn't blame you either." Karai smiled at the group and was about to say something but Mondo Gecko's voice stopped her.

"Hey Mikey's gone!" the orange skinned gecko cried out, pointing to the area where Michelangelo's body was. When the group looked they saw that indeed the youngest turtle was not there.

"How did this happen?!" Donnie exclaimed as he and the rest of the group got to their feet.

"Hey where's Shinigami?" Casey wondered. The group looked and saw the Shinigami was nowhere to be seen.

"Shini?!" Karai called out. She was about to call out again when her communicator started to beep. "Shini where are you?" Karai said into her device. After a few seconds of silence Karai said, "What do you mean?... Shini I don't...Look just tell me where you are...Shini?...Shini?" Karai looked at her device with wide brown eyes.

"Karai what is it?" Leonardo asked.

"Shini took Mikey's body," Karai informed the group.

"But why?" Donatello asked, his brown eyes wide.

"She didn't say why," Karai explained. "She wouldn't even tell me where she had taken him. She just said to trust her and everything was going to be fine."

"Shit man what else could possibly happen tonight?!" Mondo exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Honey maybe its best for you and your friends to get some rest," Irene said gently.

"Yeah son you've had a rough night," Nick chimed in. "Hell we all have."

"I think rest is what we all need," Splinter said. "I would like to get back to check on Raphael."

"But Sensei what about Mikey?" Leo asked.

"I trust that Shinigami will return Michelangelo to us in due time," Splinter said. "Until then I feel it will be best for us to return to the lair and rest."

"If you say so Sensei," Leonardo said with a heavy sigh. "April you should check in with your father.'

"Already taken care of," April said pressing a button that sent a text to her father.

"C'mon lets go back to my place," Mondo said with a tired sigh.

"Alex can we come too?" Irene asked. "I'd like to see Mona."

"Look Ma just because you and Pop helped us out a little don't mean I forgot what y'all did," Mondo snapped angrily.

"Alex I know you're angry son," Nick began. "But your mother and I regret what we've done."

"Sorry Pop," Mondo said, his voice full of bitterness. "But that ain't good enough." With that the orange skinned gecko and his friends turned to leave.

"Alex please wait!" Irene cried out. "Please I don't want to lose you and your sister again!"

"Yeah well you should've thought 'bout that 'fore you betrayed us again!" Mondo shouted. "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Stone. I hope you have a good life." With that Mondo and the others were gone, leaving a devastated Nick and Irene behind.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. Explanations

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 21 Explanations**

The group reached Mondo and Mona's lair and were met by a concerned looking Mona Lisa. "Guys what happened?" the mutant lizard asked, her blue eyes wide with concern. "And where's Mikey?"

"Long story sis," Mondo said with a sigh. "But I'll fill ya in later."

"How is Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Well that's something good," Mona said with a smile. "C'mon I'll show ya." With that the group headed into the back room to see Raph. When they got in there they were pleasantly surprised to see the red masked turtle was awake.

"Raph!" Leo and Donnie cried out running over to their brother's bed. "Raph how do you feel?" Donatello asked, after giving his second oldest brother a hug.

"Not to bad Donnie," Raphael said, his voice coming our hoarse. Then he winced from a stab of pain in his plastron. "Not to good either," the red masked turtle said with a groan.

"We are just glad to see you awake Raphael," Splinter said with a smile as he stroked Raph's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Guess I missed the big fight huh?" Raphael said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"Yeah you did," Leonardo said. "But the good news is that Shredder can never hurt us again thanks to Shinigami."

"What exactly did I miss?" Raph asked. Then he noticed Mikey wasn't there. "And where's Mikey?" he asked.

"Yeah I was wondering that too," Mona said. "What did happen?"

"Ok here goes," Leo said, taking in a deep breath. With that the blue masked turtle proceeded to inform Mona and Raphael what had happened. When he got done Leonardo looked at the two shocked faces that were staring back at him.

"So Mikey's gone?" Raph asked after a minute. "Like really gone?"

"Yeah," Donnie said, taking in a shaky breath. "He's really gone Raph."

"I can't believe this," Raphael said, shaking his head. "And that Shini chick just took off with 'im? And you let her!" By now Raph's voice was rising and it was clear he was becoming agitated.

"Raph just calm down ok?" Leonardo said gently.

"Calm down?!" Raph shouted. "Calm down?! How the Hell do you expect me to calm down Leo?! Mikey is gone and some psycho chick took off with 'im!"

"For one thing Shini isn't psycho!" Karai cried out. "If she took him then there's a good reason for it! She'll return him to us. Trust me on that."

"Oh yeah trust you you say," Raphael snapped, glaring at Karai. "That's a good one."

"Raph please just stop," Leo pleaded, trying his best not to yell. "This isn't helping."

"Yeah besides it ain't like Mikey can get more hurt," Casey said. "I mean you can't get any more hurt if you're already dead." As soon as he said those words the dark headed teen regretted it. Casey looked at the devastated faces of his friends. "Guys I'm sorry," Casey said softly.

"No Casey you just said the truth," Raph said with a sigh. "Mikey's gone and even if he's brought back he'll still be gone. And I'll never get to make things right with him. Never." By now Raphael had tears going down his face and he quickly looked away from everyone. Mona and his brothers held Raph tight as they all grieved for Michelangelo.

"Why the long faces?" a voice said. The group turned and to their shock they saw Shinigami standing there a sort of smile on her face.

"Shini where have you been?!" Karai cried out, running over to her friend.

"And where's Mikey?!" Mondo chimed in. "What did you do with him?!"

"Relax gecko," Shinigami said with a slight laugh. "Mikey's in a safe place. Trust me on that."

"Where is he?!" Raphael snarled, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. Ignoring the pain in he chest the red masked turtle stormed up to Shinigami and got in her face. "You better start talkin' bitch!" he snarled.

"Raph dude you really don't wanna piss her off," Casey said, trying to reign his friend in. "Remember what we told you she did."

"Yeah well right now I don't give a damn," Raph declared. "All I care 'bout is gettin' Mikey back. And she's gonna give him back!" With that the green eyed turtle shoved Shinigami. But in his weakened state he wasn't able to put much force into it.

"And I will," Shinigami declared, pushing Raphael back. Raph swayed on his feet and Casey and Leonardo caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Raph dude just calm down," Casey said carefully as he and Leo helped the red masked turtle back into bed. Raphael opened his mouth to protest but Casey held up his hand. "Raph she's been helpin' us," the dark headed teen informed his friend. "Both her and Karai. When y'all were gone they helped me deal with all the creepos and scum 'round here. So I trust her. And there's gotta be a good reason she took Mikey. Right?" Casey shot Shinigami a sharp look when he said this part.

"Right," Shinigami declared. "Look I know I should've told you I was taking him but honestly there wasn't enough time to. If I didn't act right away I wouldn't be able to fix things."

"What do you mean 'fix things'?" Donatello asked, giving the dark headed girl a look.

"I mean I wouldn't have been able to take it back," Shinigami said.

"Take what back?" April asked, clearly confused.

"Take back the damage that had been done," Shinigami said. The group gave her looks that were both confused and surprised at the same time. So Shinigami continued, "Look I'm going to be straight with you all. I have special powers that allow me to communicate with the spiritual world."

"So you're what a witch or somethin'?" Raph said, rolling his green eyes. "Yeah right. Witches aren't real."

"Raph you shouldn't be so quick to judge," Donnie said, surprising his directly older brother. "You know I'm not one to believe in the spiritual world and witches and stuff like that. I'm strictly scientific. But I've seen what she can do. So trust me she's defiantly got some kind of spacial powers."

"Anyway," Shinigami said, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "The spiritual world allows me to make wrong things right again and to take back things that should not have happened."

"Like Mikey getting killed," Casey said, his black eyes lighting up.

"Exactly," Shinigami said with a smile. "But don't get to excited yet. These things take time. And sometimes they don't work at all."

"So why bother tellin' us if it might not work?" Raphael asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you guys deserved an explanation to why I took Mikey," Shinigami said, crossing her arms as well.

"Why would you go through all this trouble for Mikey?" Mona asked, eyeing Shinigami suspiciously. "I mean you barely know him."

"I know enough," Shinigami declared. "During the time I spent with Mikey I felt this connection with him. He's really sweet and funny. And his soul is one of the purest I've ever come across. I just feel like we were meant to cross paths."

"You mean like a soul mate?" Karai asked with a slight smile.

"Could be," Shinigami said with a shrug. "All I know is I've never felt such a strong connection with anyone before. Mikey is really special."

"Yes he is indeed," Splinter said with a sigh. "I can only hope that you will be able to bring him back to us."

"I will do my best Master Splinter," Shinigami said with a respectful bow. "But I really gotta go. But I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait!" Leonardo cried out. "Can we go with you? I'd really like to see Mikey."

"I wish I could let you all come," Shinigami said, her voice full of regret. "But I can't. Only those with the gift can go where I'm going. But I promise you I will keep you all informed." With that Shinigami was gone.

"I hope whatever she's doing will work," Donatello said with a sigh.

"Same here little brother," Raph said with a sigh of his own.

"Sensei what do you think about this?" Leo asked, looking at Splinter.

"I think," Splinter said. "That everything will be as it should be. I can sense the spirits at work as we speak. But I suggest we all get some rest. It has been a tiring day." With that the group settled down and tried to get some rest.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. Healing the Wounds

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews** **here's Ch 22 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 Healing the Wounds**

As the group waited Mondo took Mona aside. "Alex what's wrong?" the mutant lizard asked.

"Mona I saw Ma and Pop," the orange skinned gecko informed his sister. Mona's blue eyes went wide with surprise but she said nothing. So Mondo continued. "They were workin' with Shredder," he went on.

"Yeah we already knew that," Mona said, with a slight edge to her voice.

"Jeeze Mona let me finish will ya?" Mondo said, rolling his yellow eyes.

"Then finish already," Mona said impatiently. "You know I ain't good at waitin'."

"Jeeze no wonder you and Raph get along so well," Mondo grumbled, shaking his head. "Anyways here's what happened." With that Mondo proceeded to tell his sister what had happened during the battle with Shredder.

"So they ended up helping you guys?" Mona asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"Yeah they did," Mondo said. "They said they regret what they've done. And honestly sis I believed them. But I told 'em basically to go the Hell. Now I'm beginnin' to wonder if I made a mistake. What do you think?"

"I think I'd of done the same thing," Mona declared. "After all the shit they've pulled how can we ever trust 'em again?"

"Exactly," Mondo said. Then he let out a sigh. "But they're still our parents. And I still care 'bout 'em."

"Yeah I do to," Mona admitted with a sigh of her own. "Look Alex this ain't somethin' we can just decide in one night. I say we take some time to think 'bout it 'fore we do anything permanent."

"Yeah I agree," Mondo said. "C'mon lets get some sleep." With that the brother and sister went off to get some much needed sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A week past and there was still no word from Shinigami. The group was doing their best to go on with their lives but without Mikey this was almost impossible to do. Raphael's plastron was healing nicely but the red masked turtle was felling really depressed lately. Leonardo and Donnie had been trying to cheer their brother up but that was difficult when they were feeling the same sadness he was. April and Casey were doing what they could for their friends but by now Casey's family had returned and April's father was insisting she'd come home so they weren't able to do much. Karai was also trying to help as much as she could. But with the Shredder gone she was expected to take over as leader of the Foot Clan. But Splinter was helping his daughter as much as possible. This was mostly to keep his mind occupied. Leo would also help Karai but he was feeling so down that his heart wasn't in it. On this particular day the group was sitting with the TV on. April and Casey were also there, having convinced their fathers to let them go out. The group wasn't focused on the TV. They only had one thing on their minds. And that was Michelangelo. "I really miss Mikey," Mondo piped up suddenly.

"I think we all do Mondo," Donatello said with a sigh. "I just wish we knew what..." But the purple masked turtle was interrupted but the lair door bursting open, surprising the group.

"What in the Hell..." Raph began. But he stopped when she saw Shinigami enter the lair.

"Shini," Karai said, getting to her feet. "What..." But the teen was stooped when her friend held up her hand.

"I have a surprise for you all," she said with a smile. Then she looked at the door and called, "Come in here." The group all stood and looked at the door with anticipation. Seconds later a figure appeared. The group gasped when they realized who it was.

"Hey guys," Mikey said with a smile.

"Mikey!" the group cried out. Leonardo and Donnie ran up to him and embraced him. "Oh Mikey we missed you so much!" Donatello said, still holding his little brother.

"I missed you guys too D," Michelangelo said with a smile.

"Mikey its so good to see you bro!" Mondo exclaimed after Leo and Donnie pulled away. The orange skinned gecko embraced his friend, who gladly returned the hug.

"Hey I want in," April said as she and Casey embraced Mikey.

"I missed you all too," Michelangelo said, still smiling.

"Welcome back Mikey," Mona said as she too gave Mikey a hug.

"Thanks Mona," Michelangelo said, still smiling. Then he went over to Splinter, who was staring in shock at his youngest son. "I missed you Sensei," Mikey said as he threw his arms around Splinter.

"Oh my son how I have missed you," Splinter whispered as the tears of joy came down his face. The father and son help each other for a few minutes. Then Michelangelo pulled away, remembering Raphael and what had happened. "Raph!" he cried out.

"Right here Mikey," Raph said from his place in the easy chair. Mikey ran up to his brother a threw his arms around him. "Raph I'm sorry I've been such a pain in the shell," Michelangelo said, his voice full of regret.

"No Mikey _I'm_ the one that should be sorry," Raphael said, still holding his little brother tight.

"No you shouldn't," Mikey declared. "I've been a jerk to you ever since I got hurt. And that was so uncool of me. You save my life bro when you took that bullet for me. That made me realize how wrong I've been."

"Mikey if I wasn't such a jerk to you first then none of that would've happened," Raph declared.

"Raph you're a hot head," Michelangelo pointed out. "Always have been. Always will be. But I know you're trying not to be. But I was so angry that I took it out on you. And I'm sorry bro."

"Mikey its ok," Raphael said. "I get it."

"I love you bro," Mikey said, once again hugging Raph.

"I love you too little brother," Raphael said softly.

"This is what I love to see," Splinter said with a smile. "All my children here and united. The way it should be."

"Defiantly the way it should be," Leonardo said, looking at Karai, who smiled back at him. The pair put their arms around each other.

"So what are you two a thing now?' Raph asked, looking at Leo and Karai. The duo looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess we are," Karai said. "That is if everyone is ok with it." She looked at Splinter and Raphael when she said this part.

"I only want my children to be happy," Splinter declared. "And since you are not biologically related then I am happy for you both."

"Thank you Father," Karai said with a smile. "But what about you Raphael? Are you ok with me being here?"

"Does it really matter what I think?" Raph asked, his voice low.

"Of course it does Raph," Leonardo said. "If you're not comfortable with me and Karai being together then we won't be."

"Ok then," Raphael said. "I'll be honest here. I'm not totally ok with Karai and you bein' a thing. I still don't like her. Probably never will. But its obvious that you really like her Leo and I'd be a world class asshole if I stood in your guys' way. So if you want my blessin' you got it. I just want you to be happy bro and if that means bein' with her then so be it."

"Thanks Raph," Leo said, giving his directly younger brother a hug.

"Yeah thanks," Karai said. "Oh and for the record: I don't like you much either."

"Well at least we agree on that," Raph said roughly.

"Speaking of relationships," Shinigami said, looking at Michelangelo. "What do you say we give it a go?"

"Really?" Mikey cried out, his blue eyes wide with shock. Shinigami nodded and Michelangelo said nervously, "Ah yeah sure we can give it a try."

"Hey Mikey you didn't studder," Mondo pointed out.

"Hey yeah I didn't," Mikey said with a smile. "I guess I got all the way healed huh?"

"Yep you sure did," Shinigami said with a smile. Michelangelo threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Shini," he whispered.

"No problem," Shinigami said, still smiling.

"Guess you're the only one without a girlfriend," Casey said to Donnie.

"I think I may have a solution to that," April declared. "I think Donnie should meet Irma. You guys would get along great."

"She knows about us?" Donatello said, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Yeah I told her about you guys," April declared. "She's been my best friend since we've been five. She's been dying to meet you guys."

"Well I'd love to meet her," Donnie said with a gap toothed smile.

"I'll arrange it," April said, getting out her cell phone.

"Well speaking of mending relationships I think me and Mona need to do some mending of our own," Mondo declared.

"Right behind you little brother," Mona said. With that the brother and sister were gone to mend the fences

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 22. More to come in ch 23. Review please.**


	23. Tying up the Loose Ends

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them.** **Happy Independence day for all my fellow Americans.** **Ok here's the final chapter coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 23 Tying up the Loose Ends**

A little while later Mona and Mondo had reached their old apartment building. "You sure you wanna do this Alex?" Mona asked, looking at her brother.

"Yeah," Mondo said. "I'm sure. We need to fix our relationship with Ma and Pop. They're still our family even after everything they've done."

"If you're sure," Mona said. "But how do we..." But Mona was snapped out of her thoughts by Nick and Irene emerging from the building. "Show time," Mona said softly. With that she and Mondo showed themselves.

"Hey Ma," Mondo said, surprising his parents. "Hey Pop."

"Alex?" Irene stammered, shocked to see her children before her. "Mona? What.."

"I've really missed you guys," Mona said, embracing her parents.

"Oh honey we've missed you to," Irene said, returning her daughter's hug. "But Alex you said..."

"Yeah I know what I said Ma," Mondo said sharply. "I was really mad. Still am actually. But me and Mona have been talkin' and we realized that despite what you all have done you're still our parents. And we wanna give our relationship another try."

"Son you don't know how much that means to us," Nick said, reaching for his son. But Mondo stepped back from his father.

"But that don't mean you're forgiven for what you did to our friends," the gecko said. "Its gonna take a long time before we trust you again."

"But we're willing to try," Mona declared. "But we'll be coming here. You won't be coming to our home 'til we can be positive that we can trust you again."

"Understood," Nick said with a nod.

"We're just glad you're willing to at least try with us," Irene said. "But why don't you guys come inside? Its pretty chilly out here."

"Good idea Ma," Mondo said as he and Mona followed their parents inside.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next day April brought her friend Irma to the lair to meet Donatello. "Donnie this is my friend Irma Langinstein," April said, pointing to the girl beside her "Irma this is Donnie."

"How's it going?" Irma said with a smile. Irma was a tall, skinny girl with short dark hair with purple streaks in it. She also wore thick black glasses. Donnie laughed nervously and waved shyly. "You were right April he's adorably awkward," Irma said with a slight laugh. Then she looked at Donatello and said, "Don't be so nervous around me. I'm just a nerd like you."

"Yeah but you're a pretty nerd," Donnie said softly. Then he blushed as he realized he had said that out loud.

"You're sweet," Irma said with a smile. "But April tells me you got a lot of cool gadgets. Mind of I take a look?"

"Sure," Donatello said. "They're in my room. C'mon I'll show you around." With that the pair was gone.

"Looks like they're hittin' off good," Casey remarked.

"I told you they would," April said with a smile. With that the couple went to join the others, who were training in the spare room Mondo and Mona had.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A week past and Splinter had gathered everyone in the living room. "I have something I would like to say," the wise old rat began. "As much as my sons and I appreciate your hospitality Mona Lisa and Mondo Gecko I feel it is time for us to be moving to a home of our own."

"You guys don't have to go," Mona protested.

"Yeah we don't mind if y'all stay," Mondo said.

"It is getting rather crowded here," Splinter declared.

"But Sensei where are we going?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah it ain't like we can go back to our old lair," Raph put in.

"I have found a lair that I feel would be suitable," Splinter declared. "During my walks in the sewers I have been searching for a new home that is well hidden and would be comfortable. And I have found just the place. Come I will show it to you." With that the group got up and followed Splinter into the sewers.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the group had reached an old abandoned subway station, very much like their old lair had been. Only this one was slightly smaller and was farther away from everything. But it had electricity and enough space for all of them. "Wow this place is great," Donnie said, his brown eyes wide.

"Yuck," Michelangelo said, sticking out his tongue. "This place is even dirtier than that farmhouse was."

"I think that if we all work together this place will be clean in no time," Leo said. "But I think this place is pretty cool."

"Yeah if you like cobwebs," Raphael muttered, crossing his arms. "But I'm sure it'll be great once its clean and junk." Just then the lights turned on and they heard Donatello's joyful laugh.

"We have power guys!" the genius turtle cried out, a gap toothed smile spread across his face.

"See Mikey," Leonardo said, looking at his younger brother. "This place'll feel like home in no time."

"I guess so," Mikey said. "But I am so not looking forward to cleaning this place."

"Well we may as well get started," Leo declared. With that the family began to clean their new home

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A month past and thing were going really well for the group. Everyone was settling into their new home well. Donnie and Irma were getting close and both of them enjoyed fixing things around the lair. Mikey and Raphael's relationship had mended and the two were as close as they were before. Leonardo and Karai's relationship was going well and the pair was leading the Foot together. Michelangelo and Shinigami helped as much as possible too and the pair were joined at the hip much like Raph and Mona were. Mondo and Mona's relationship with their parents was getting stronger everyday but it was still hard for the siblings to trust heir parents. But they were sure with time that would change. Splinter was the happiest he had been in years. It gave the brown coated rat much joy to see his family so happy. The Shredder was gone for good and all was right in his world. At long last Hamato Yoshi was at peace.

The End

 **A/N well there you go story complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Look for my next TMNT fic coming soon. Hope you all have enjoyed the story and as always review please.**


End file.
